


Back to Good

by darkchakram



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3X07 alternate ending, Alternate Ending, Ambassador Clarke, Angst, Azgeda, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Clexa, F/F, Fix-It, Heda Lexa, Polis, Slow Burn, canon-divergence, clarke/lexa - Freeform, grounder - Freeform, lexa alive, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchakram/pseuds/darkchakram
Summary: When Lexa and Clarke both survive Titus' assassination attempt, Clarke re-evaluates their relationship.





	1. Target

**Author's Note:**

> I promise a happy ending in this story but it may take a while to get there.

Back to Good: Target

Clarke Griffin was exhausted, but she had no time to rest. She'd just spent the past hour blissfully in the arms of the Commander. Now, she and Octavia would have to ride hard and fast to get on the other side of the blockade before sundown. Clarke's gut twisted at the thought of leaving the capital city, Polis. She and Lexa, the Commander of the Thirteen Clans, had been making so much progress. Only recently, Clarke had convinced Lexa to abandon the Grounder's blood must have blood policy in favor of jus no drein jus daun (blood must not have blood). Clarke had naively allowed herself to hope that real peace could be found between their people, and that Lexa's dream of their people becoming one, could actually be realized. But the Skaikru chancellor, Charles Pike, had gone another step too far and Clarke's people had allowed it to happen. Now Clarke's fervent hope was that Pike hadn't gone so far that she, Abby, and Kane couldn't bring him back. She was already pretty sure that Bellamy was lost to his anger and would be more of an obstacle than help. Clarke took a deep centering breath as she walked down the hallway that separated her and Lexa's rooms. She might not have Bellamy to lean on but Clarke reminded herself that Octavia and Lincoln lived between worlds like her and she'd have them in her corner at the very least. She was going to need that, especially if she wasn't going to have Lexa at her side.

Clarke stopped short of her door and looked back down the hallway to Lexa's room. It had taken everything she’d had to climb out of Lexa's bed. Not for the first time, Clarke wished that the two of them could just run away from it all. But Clarke knew that Heda would never shirk her duty and deep down Clarke knew she couldn't walk away from hers again either. In fact, she blamed herself for Pike. Bellamy was right, she'd abandoned them. And Clarke knew that, in part, the power vacuum that she'd left behind was what let Pike rise to power. But when she'd left, she'd sincerely thought that Bellamy could handle their people in her absence. It was a hard lesson to learn that Bellamy was a follower, not a leader. But as much as she regretted how events had unfolded in Arkadia, there was one thing she regretted more. As she looked at the door to the Commander's suite, it gnawed at her that she hadn't told Lexa that she loved her. She'd revealed her body so easily why hadn't she shown Lexa her heart?

The timing was wrong, she’d told herself. She had to leave. What good could have come from a declaration of love under those circumstances? But, she'd been almost certain that the words had been on the tip of Lexa's tongue. Why hadn't she opened up when Lexa pulled back? Or even after they'd made love? Why had they wasted time talking about conclaves and tattoos when they should have been discussing their hearts, their future? But Clarke knew the ugly truth. There probably was no future for them. Secret glances and stolen touches was all they could really hope for. They were building a world so that future generations could think about love not war but it was doubtful that they, themselves, would ever enjoy the luxury of love.

Clarke pushed open the double doors to her room. It took her a second to register that John Murphy was bound, gagged, and barely conscious. She hurried over to him and was surprised when Titus emerged from the shadows. The pit of her stomach lurched. What had he done to Murphy? What were his intentions? She moved to help Murphy but Titus warned her off. He was ranting about Lexa’s duty. She tried to reason with him but he made his plan very clear. He was going to murder her and lay the blame on Murphy. Clarke’s heart pounded. She had to think, there had to be a way out of this. But then Titus was firing the gun. She ran, looking for cover. 

Lexa heard the shots. They were coming from the direction of Clarke’s room. She acted on instinct. Clarke was in danger. She bolted out of her room and down the hall before her personal guard had time to stop her. 

“Commander, stop.” Octavia called down the hallway. She’d gotten tired of waiting on Clarke and had come to give her a piece of her mind. 

Octavia calling to her caused Lexa to pause for a second. She turned and looked at the dark-haired Skaigirl. “Clarke needs me.”

A bullet sailed through the double doors and hit the wall behind her. If she hadn’t stopped to look at Octavia, she had no doubt that the bullet would have clipped her dead in the center of her gut. But she couldn’t think about the threat to her life, she could only think about the danger that Clarke was in. She pushed open the door. Clarke was running. A boy was tied to a chair. And Titus, Titus was firing a Skaikru weapon at Clarke.

“Titus.” Lexa yelled.

Titus whipped around with the weapon. His finger still planted on the trigger, firing randomly. A bullet whizzed by Murphy’s ear bringing him to full awareness. Another bullet tore through the air and ended up scoring a hole through a candle to Lexa’s left. Then, Lexa felt a massive thud against her chest. She didn’t have time to react before she hit the hard floor and the breath rushed out of her. 

“Heda,” Titus called. He was realizing the enormity of the situation. 

Lexa finally felt her lungs suck in life giving air. The thud against her chest had been Clarke jumping on her and shoving her to the ground to prevent them both being hit by one of Titus’ stray bullets. She took another deep breath and coughed. “Clarke, you okay?”

“Yeah, you?” Clarke asked. The gun had finally stopped firing. Titus had run out of ammunition. Or at least that’s what Clarke had assumed until she and Lexa rose from the ground to look where Titus lay in a pool of his own blood. 

“He couldn’t live with what he’d tried to do,” Clarke answered.

“No,” Lexa sneered. “The coward knew he couldn’t face death by a thousand cuts.” 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s jaw tensed and relaxed and tensed again. Titus had been one of her most trusted advisors. A lifelong teacher, in fact. And yet, he’d betrayed her because of the mercy she’d shown Clarke and Skaikru. It was then that Clarke realized that her loving Lexa was going to get Lexa killed. It was then that Clarke knew she’d been right not to tell Lexa her true feelings. Love wasn’t weakness as Lexa had once told her but love did make targets out of people. 

Octavia walked through the doors. “What in the hell?” She saw Titus dead, Murphy tied up, and Lexa and Clarke holding each other. 

At Octavia’s accusing stare, Clarke realized that she still had her arm around Lexa’s waist. She dropped it and pulled away from the Commander.

Lexa frowned at the loss of contact and the abruptness with which Clarke moved away from her. 

She watched as Clarke hurried to help the bound boy.

“You okay, Murphy?” The blonde asked as she worked to untie him. 

“Been better,” he responded with his usual swagger. 

“What happened?” Octavia wanted the details.

“Titus is dead. And we still have to get behind the blockade. Murphy can you travel?” Clarke responded.

Octavia quirked an eyebrow. Leave it to Clarke to only state the obvious. She looked to Lexa who didn’t offer any information beyond what Clarke had said. Octavia decided that she didn’t really care for either one of the women. She rolled her eyes and left the room.

“Travel to where?” Murphy asked wary of Clarke’s answer.

“To Arkadia.” Clarke answered. “The Commander has issued a blockade. No Skaiperson can be on this side of it.”

“Not going back to Arkadia. Jaha’s nuts.” Murphy protested.

“If he wants to stay here. He will have my protection.” Lexa promised. “In fact, now that Titus is gone,” Lexa glanced at the body behind her. “If you want to stay here. I’ll promise you the same protection, Clarke.” Lexa hoped Clarke couldn’t hear the desperation she felt when she asked. She didn’t know if she could take another rejection from Clarke. Especially after they’d shared her bed. 

“My people need me,” Clarke said without missing a beat. She couldn’t stay. Being here in Polis, being Lexa’s confidant, her friend, her lover, had already put Lexa’s life in danger. She wouldn’t do it again. 

“Of course,” Lexa answered and Clarke saw the pain in Lexa’s eyes and saw her swallow the rejection. 

Clarke hurt too but she felt it was more merciful not to let Lexa see her pain. She turned back to Murphy. “Stay here if it suits you. Octavia and I are leaving now.”

“Go save the day, Princess. I’ll be right here, surviving.” Murphy grinned.

“Float yourself, Murphy.” Clarke shook her head and grabbed the bag that she’d come back in the room for in the first place. She slung it over her shoulder and turned to leave. She could barely look at Lexa as she walked by her. “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim,” she whispered but let her finger barely graze Lexa’s forearm as she walked away.

When the doors closed behind Clarke, Lexa called softly, “May we meet again.” But she wasn’t sure that they would. And even if they did. She wasn’t sure things would be the same. Clarke had seemed cold. Distant. Had she regretted what they had done? 

Lexa looked at the door for a minute allowing herself a moment to say goodbye. Then she turned to Titus’ corpse. In the space of ten minutes, she’d lost her teacher and the woman she loved. She hadn’t felt this alone since the death of Costia. Actually, she realized. She hadn’t felt this alone, ever.


	2. Home Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia make their way back to Polis. Lexa milks Murphy for information.

Octavia had secured them fast, sure horses from the Commander's private stock. Clarke could feel the sleek stallion's muscles rippling beneath her as she rode. She knew they'd made up enough time. They would beat the blockade. She anticipated how she was going to deliver the news to Arkadia. She believed it would be best to present Lexa's demands to Abby and Kane first. She knew Pike was going bristle at the news and she feared he would react irrationally. The more people that she and Octavia had in their corner when she revealed that Lexa demanded Pike be surrendered to stand trial for the slaughter of the Grounder village the better chance they'd have to stand against the opposition that would undoubtedly form. She hoped that Octavia would be some help in bringing Bellamy back over to their side. She wasn't sure who she was going to get to reason with Jasper. Monty, she thought, she could handle herself.

"So, you and Lexa?" Octavia broke the silence that had been sitting between them the entire ride.

"No."

"Oh come on Clarke! I see the way you two look at each other."

"It's over." Tears pricked at Clarke's eyes but she told herself it was only the sting of the cold wind that pelted her face as the horse raced onward.

"Sure it is." Octavia scoffed and dug her heels in harder against the horse's sides.

"It is. It has to be, Octavia."

"Glad you've come to your senses."

Clarke nodded. "Now, if we can just get your brother to come to his."

"Leave him to me." Octavia answered grimly.

They rode a bit further in silence but as they galloped across the field where Skaikru had slaughtered Lexa's gonas who'd been sent there to protect them. Octavia asked, "Do you think it will ever end? The fighting?"

Clarke could hear her own words echoed back to her, 'maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people.' 

As if to mock her, a group of Skaikru soldiers came over the rise, guns pointed at them. "Hands in the air." The leader called, as they got closer, Clarke could see that it was Bryan."

Clarke started to call to him but Octavia stopped her. "Things are different now, Clarke. Better do as he says."

Clarke pulled the horse to a complete stop and lifted her arms high in the air.

As Clarke was hauled back into Arkadia in handcuffs she realized just how blissfully content she'd been in Polis. She knew that despite what she'd said to Lexa about their respective duties to their people that she could have stayed there with Lexa forever and never set foot in the sterile monstrosity of the space station again.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lexa sat on the couch in her room. John Murphy sat in the chair opposite. Clarke’s chair. When had she come to think of the chair as Clarke’s chair? Lexa shook off the memories of Clarke wiling away the hours with her sketchbook sitting in that chair. 

Lexa knew John Murphy primarily through his reputation. Clarke hadn’t been overly fond of him, apparently none of Skaikru had. He was an outcast but that hadn’t been the reason he’d given Clarke for not wanting to go back to Arkadia. He’d said something about Jaha having a mental breakdown. Clarke had seemed disinterested in Murphy’s claims or maybe she just believed that anything out of his lips was a lie. Either way, she’d been satisfied enough to leave him behind. Which suited Lexa just fine. Who better to divulge secrets about a culture than one shunned by it? Lexa hoped that through Murphy she would gain even more insight into Clarke’s people. Maybe even Clarke herself. 

“Lie to me once, and I will kill you, are we clear?” Lexa pinned him with an ice cold stare.

“Yes, Commander.” Murphy managed to croak out.

Lexa poured him a cup of water from a silver pitcher and handed it across the table to him. “Here. Are you hungry, as well?”

“I could eat,” Murphy nodded.

“Very well.” Lexa walked across the room and exchanged words with a guard that stood at the door then returned to her place on the sofa. “Why were you with Titus?”

 

“You mean other than the fact that he’d hoped to kill me and blame the Princess.”

“Clarke, her name is Clarke.” 

“Clarke, then,” Murphy cocked his head and took a long swallow of the fresh water. 

“How did you come to be in Titus’ custody?”

“I was caught stealing on your lands, Commander.” Murphy could tell by looking that Lexa would be able to see through any lie he might throw her way. Or even if he convinced her of a lie it would only take her a few hours to find out why he had been brought to Polis and if she found out he had lied, she’d likely run him through herself. 

“And Titus saw an opportunity to use you, I see.”

“He’s a whack job. Or was.”

“He feared that I was betraying the old ways.”

“Yeah, he was a real zealot. And when I tried to explain to him about the A.I. he really lost it. A real believer that one.”

“The A.I.?’ Lexa was unfamiliar with the phrase.

“Artificial intelligence. The computer chip that Jaha is trying to get everyone to swallow. Not me. Titus got all bent out of shape, started saying the chip bore the sacred symbol of the Commander.”

Lexa eyed Murphy warily. She knew she couldn’t trust him but she needed more information. She went down to the floor and got on her knees before Murphy.

Murphy pulled back surprised but then watched as Lexa pulled the long brown waves of her hair off of her neck revealing the sacred tattoo. Murphy’s keen eyes quickly locked onto the incision beneath the tattoo. “Wait, do you have the chip?”  
Murphy was shocked he’d never seen anyone take the chip and remain in charge of their own faculties. 

“No, I have the Flame. But I wonder if it is somehow related to this chip you speak of.”

“Not sure but as I was trying to explain to your friend, Titus. That module that brought your first Commander down-”

“Bekka Pramheda?”

“Yes. That module was once part of our Ark, it was part of the thirteenth station, Polaris station.”

Lexa took stock of everything John Murphy was saying to her. Unlike Titus she found the information revealing instead of threatening. 

A knock at her door interrupted them. It was the gona who’d gone to get Murphy a plate of food. He handed the plate to Lexa and left the two alone again but not without a sideways glance at the beat up Skaikru boy. “They don’t trust us Skypeople.”

“Should they?”

“Hell, no.” Murphy tore into the meat as soon as Lexa handed him the plate. 

“And why is that?”

“Fear and greed, mostly. We fear anything different and we want everything for ourselves.” Murphy answered.

“And you?”

“I just wanna live.”

“So, John kom Skaikru, what exactly does Jaha’s chip do?”

“Well, as far as I can tell. After a person takes the chip, they see the woman in red but then they can’t really think on their own. It’s as if she somehow controls them, action and thought.”  
Lexa poured herself a cup of water as she mulled it over. “That’s different than the Flame then. I sometimes can hear the other Commanders. Sense their thoughts, mostly when I am unconscious. I also feel their energy flow through me in battle. But my thoughts are independent of theirs. And, I’m definitely in control of my own actions. What is Jaha’s goal?”

“I don’t think it is Jaha’s goal. I think it is the goal of the woman in red. I think she wants to assimilate everybody into her chip reality.”

A terrible thought occurred to Lexa. “Everybody?”

“Yes, Jaha is as bad as Titus. He tries to convince everyone to take the chip.”

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered almost to herself but Murphy heard her anyway. 

“I tried to warn her. Don’t worry. I don’t think he can force you to take the chip, I think it has to be accepted freely.”

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Clarke would never give up her free will and consciousness to a chip. Still, she worried about what lengths Jaha might go to in order to convince her. Lexa considered sending a rider to order Clarke back to Polis. If only for her safety. But Clarke had gone to convince Skaikru to depose Pike and until that was done she would need to stay in Polis. Lexa suddenly wished she had one of those radios that Skaikru used so that she could talk to Clarke just to make sure everything was okay. 

And not just with Jaha. Truth be told, Lexa was still a little worried about the parting look Clarke gave her. She was worried that Clarke had regretted their coupling. Lexa closed her eyes and replayed the conversation leading up to their kiss. She hadn’t pushed Clarke, she’d been open and accepting. It had been Clarke who’d moved in on her. Kissed her. Laid her down and made love to her. 

“You okay, Commander?” Murphy was concerned by the intensity of Lexa’s stare. 

“Yes, so you think it has to be taken willingly. Good. You may stay in the room I had designated for Clarke. I’ll have a fresh rug brought for you.” She knew that Titus’s blood would have soaked through the old rug. 

“Thank you, Commander. Am I a prisoner still?”

“Let’s just say you are a sequestered guest.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “A yes would’ve sufficed.”

“You’re dismissed.” 

After Murphy left Lexa pulled back the curtains and looked out across the plain toward where she knew Arkadia lay beyond the mountain. She missed the nearness of Clarke. The bounce of the sun off of her golden hair. The bright blue of her laughing eyes. The sweet smell of her salty skin. Lexa wondered if Clarke was missing her as well or if she was glad to be back with her people. Glad to be home. 

Lexa looked back at her bed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep there. The furs still smelled of their joining. The memory was too fresh in her mind. Instead, Lexa pulled an old sheet set out of the top her closet and a floppy old pillow and laid down on the couch. 

As she drifted off to sleep the image of a dark-haired woman came unbidden to her mind. Bekka.


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia are put in the Arkadia jail. Lexa needs a spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you encouraging comments and the kudos. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up that the next chapter will take a little longer to get out as I am going to Ireland next week. This is my first time outside of the U.S. and I am beyond excited.

News of the blockade had reached Arkadia before Clarke and Octavia had. A skirmish between a four-person recon team and the advance Grounder blockade had ended with more dead Skaikru which had set Pike on high alert. When Bryan had radioed back to tell Pike that he’d spotted Octavia and Clarke, Pike had ordered their arrests. As Bryan led her through camp in cuffs, Clarke became aware of just how far south things had gone in her absence. She gave Octavia an apologetic look. 

“I tried to tell you.” Octavia responded.

Clarke nodded.

Bryan tried to take them in through the back to avoid parading them through the common area. In reality, Pike had told him to do his best to avoid Abby or Kane. But word traveled fast. Abby intercepted them as they crossed around the back. 

“What is the meaning of this? Release them. They’ve done nothing.” Abby ordered.

“With all respect, Dr. Griffin. I have my orders from Chancellor Pike,” Bryan stood firm. “If you have issue with their arrests, you’ll need to discuss it with him.”

“Oh, you can just bet I will.” Abby turned to Clarke. She brushed a golden strand out of Clarke’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Mom, we need to talk.”

“I’m going to get you freed and then we can talk.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Mom.”

Abby smiled. Her optimism had been rapidly fading for days and she wanted to reassure Clarke but she wasn’t sure that things were going to be ok. Still she squeezed Clarke’s hand before she left.

When they reached the cell, Lincoln jumped from the bench he’d been sitting on. Clarke saw cold fury run through his eyes at the image of Octavia in cuffs. Octavia ran to him as soon as Bryan released her restraints. “Lincoln,” she threw her arms around his solid torso and rested her head on his chest. If felt so good to hear his strong heartbeat again. She promised herself that when this was all over, they were leaving together. They’d tried it his way and it had only ended with them both incarcerated. She’d been caged her whole life and it was no way to live. 

Clarke rubbed her own freed wrists and tried to give LIncoln and Octavia as much privacy as they could have in the cramped overcrowded cell. She saw Sinclair sitting in the corner and joined him. “What are you doing in here?”

Sinclair looked around to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “I let them take me. It’s a jailbreak and we are going to overthrow Pike,” he whispered.

“No!” Clarke protested. “I mean whatever your planning. I have to talk to Kane first.”

“You don’t understand. The Grounders are up to something and Pike is on edge, we need to act fast.” Sinclair was adamant. 

“The blockade? Yes, I know. It’s part of Lexa’s plan.” Just thinking about Lexa’s name curled Clarke’s gut. She’d tried to avoid thinking about the woman. But on the ride back from Polis, Lexa had been everywhere. In the smell of the trees, in the rush of the wind against her skin, even the horse she rode had belonged to Lexa. Now that she was back in Arkadia, she needed to focus on the task at hand and not dwell on memories of what was or dreams of what might have been. But the ache to kiss those full lips, to run her hands again through the honey brown waves of Lexa’s hair wouldn’t leave her even as she looked at Sinclair. “Look, I didn’t want to tell anyone until I talked to my Mom and Kane but Lexa only wants us to turn over Pike and she will forgive the slaughtering of the village.”

“But they’ll never give him up, his supporters. It’s bad, Clarke. The camp worships him. They are scared but they look to him like he’s a savior.”

“What about Kane?”

“He’s lost favor with almost everyone. Pike was fairly elected. It was the will of the people.”

“Jaha?”

“He’s no use, Clarke. He’s on some sort of path to peace with his chip technology.”

“What?”

“He just keeps going on about the City of Light. Most people think he has cracked from losing Wells and from the stress of all he’s been through.”

“But?”

“Your mom and I agree that it has more to do with the chips he’s been feeding to everyone who will take it?”

Octavia and Lincoln joined them and the four of them formed a circle.

“He doesn’t care what’s happening to Arkadia?” Clarke continued her conversation with Sinclair.

“He says none of it matters compared to the City of Light?”

“Right! Well, who can we count on as allies?”

“Few,” Lincoln reached for a hug from Clarke. “I’m glad you’re here. What is Heda hoping for?”

“Peace,” Clarke shook her head as she realized how difficult the situation was. “Can we turn the people back in support of Kane?”

“Doubtful, they’ve locked all of us up,” Lincoln gestured to the other Grounders in the cell. “Fear has won the day.”’

“I see that.”

“Break it up!” Pike called from outside of the cell.

Clarke turned and walked to the door. “As Ambassador, I demand you explain why you’ve had me imprisoned.”

“You’re ambassador to nothing. There is no alliance. We do not recognize any treaty with the Grounders. If you’d stayed home, where you belong, you’d know that already.”

Bellamy, who stood behind Pike’s right shoulder, shifted uncomfortably. 

“If I’d stayed home, it’s doubtful that you’d even be in power,” Clarke challenged.

Pike grinned. “You know as a student you were clever, but your time on the ground has made you cocky, Clarke.”

Clarke had the urge to say that it was he who had become cocky but she restrained herself.  
“I’d like to talk with my mother.”

“I will arrange that. But first, you’ll be coming to my office for questioning.”

“Questioning? And what exactly are Octavia and I being charged with?”

“Treason, of course.” 

Clarke saw Bellamy bite his lower lip. She wasn’t sure if he was displeased with Pike for charging O with treason or if he was mad at Clarke for bringing her back to camp. But there was something in Bellamy’s eyes that told Clarke that there was hope on that front. He wasn’t as fully in Pike’s corner as Clarke had feared. 

“Treason. And what have I done?”

“Plotted with the enemy.”

“That’s just it. They don’t have to be the enemy.” Clarke protested.

“Save it for the trial,” Pike barked. He motioned for Bryan to unlock the cell. The guards raised their guns at the prisoners inside warning that any sudden move would be met with sudden death. “Now, if you’ll kindly follow me.”

“Kindly,” Clarke echoed sarcastically as she followed Pike down the hallway. Bellamy walked behind her with a gun at her back. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lexa’s dreams had been foggy at best. Dark at worst. The dark-haired woman kept creeping in and out of the edges of her dreams. It was Bekka, of that much, Lexa was certain. Her face kept interposing itself over the faces of the previous Commanders. Her mouth kept moving as if she was trying to say something to Lexa, a warning, perhaps. But nothing came out, no words, no sound. Still, Lexa woke feeling no more rested than when she’d lain down. And for some reason she couldn’t explain she knew she needed to send a spy to watch Arkadia. It would have to be someone of great stealth and someone she could trust.

Lexa rose from the couch and started folding the sheets that she’d slept on. Her eyes strayed more than once to the bed and each glance brought to mind pleasant memories. She needed to get Clarke back to Polis and fast. She wondered if she wrote a letter to Clarke if she could manage to get it secretly into Arkadia. She needed some way to communicate with her. Lexa laughed at herself. She’d ruled alone since she was sixteen yet there she stood wanting the counsel of another. Clarke had really done a number on her. She shook her head. Yes, she appreciated Clarke’s input but Lexa knew it was more than just a political ally that she was longing for. It was their friendship and companionship that she truly missed. 

Lexa pulled a dark cloak from her closet and covered herself head to toe. She didn’t want to be recognized in the city today. As she walked down the hallway, she paused at Clarke’s room. She knew her love wasn’t in there but memories were. Lexa took a steadying breath and headed down the stairwell. She needed to burn off some restless energy.

She used one of the building’s old fire exits. It opened into an old alleyway. Lexa moved swiftly through the streets. She knew where she was going and hurried to get there before anyone discovered who she was. Before long, she reached the hut that she sought.

The inside was dark and smelled of salve and sickness. A dark prone figure made to stand as Lexa uncloaked herself. 

“At ease, Indra,” Lexa went down on her knees beside the fierce but wounded Trikru gona. 

“Heda, my apologies. My home is no. . .”

“Indra, how is your wound?” It pained Lexa to see her finest warrior reduced to apologies about the state of her house.

“Healing, Heda.”

“Are you well enough to ride?”

“If you order it, Commander.” Indra sat up right. The prospect of getting back into action thrilled her. 

“That is not what I asked. I have an important mission. One that I think that your injuries will not prevent you from completing.”

“I believe I can ride with the one hand, Heda. As long as it doesn’t require speed.”

“An honest answer, for which I thank you, Indra. And, it doesn’t require speed. It does require a great deal of stealth.”

“Stealth?”

“Yes, I need someone to keep an eye on Arkadia.” 

Indra leaned on her good arm. “But Heda don’t you have an entire blockade doing just that?”

“Ai. But I need eyes on Jaha. I can’t say exactly why just yet. I just need to know his comings and goings as best as you can tell without breaking the blockade.”

“Jaha,” Indra huffed.

“Yes, Indra you know I wouldn’t ask it of you if I didn’t find it important. The thing is, I, myself, have little intel to go on. I just know that he is involved in something that could be potentially devastating to our people and I want to forestall that if I can.” 

“I will do as you ask, Heda. I’ll need a fast rider to deliver messages to you.”

“Actually, even though I know it will hamper communications. I prefer that you keep this between you and me for the time being.”

“As you like, Heda.” Indra nodded. “When should I leave?”

“At once.”

“I’ll be gone within the hour.”

“Thank you, Indra.” Lexa rose to leave but turned at Indra’s door. “And Indra, any news of Clarke would be appreciated too.” 

Indra squinted. She’d never distrusted Lexa but the request made her wonder if all the talk about Jaha had simply been a ruse to get Indra to spy on Clarke. Maybe that’s why Heda was being so vague about what it was Jaha was supposedly up to. “Of course, Heda,” Indra answered. And then Lexa was gone.


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike questions Clarke, Lexa feels the pressure from her ambassadors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long space between updates. Went on vacation to Ireland and was fairly ill after I returned. I had a lovely trip though. Will try to get the next update up much sooner.

Negotiations

Clarke sat uncomfortably on the hard metal chair that sat opposite of Pike’s desk. The handcuffs pinched her wrists painfully but she wasn’t about to ask Bellamy or Bryan to loosen them, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing that she was in any physical discomfort. But she wondered by the tension in Bellamy’s jaw if he wasn’t already aware of her pain. He stood perpendicular to Pike’s desk as the chancellor sat down in his leather swivel chair. Bryan and Hannah stood at the door behind Clarke to prevent her from making a run for it. Not that she had any plans of running. As much as she longed to run all the way back to Polis, kidnap Lexa and escape into the wilderness together, Clarke knew that that was not their fate. They were leaders, whether they chose it or not, they would see their people through their troubles. They weren’t the cut and run type. 

“So what does the Commander hope to achieve with this latest move of hers?” Pike cut to the chase.

“She hopes you and Skaikru will reconsider the offer to remain in the coalition. She only wants peace.” Clarke answered without telling Pike that the price for remaining in the coalition would be his own head.

Bellamy sneered. Clarke cut her eyes to him. She could see his dark eyes glistening with his hatred of Lexa. 

“There is no Skaikru. We are not a clan. In case you forgot, we are our own coalition, Clarke.” Pike stated.

“Yes, but you can’t expect to just crash on their land and take it as your own, not when you’ve slaughtered villages wholesale.”

“This is as much our land as it is theirs, Clarke. We came from here as much as they did.”

“Not really.”

Bellamy snorted.

“I’m serious.” Clarke defended. “We came from various parts of the globe. The stations were an international coalition. The Grounders have a real relationship to this land that we can not pretend to understand. I know Lexa, and if we are willing to work with her, rather than against her, she will provide us a place to settle and grow.”

“Lexa,” Bellamy spat under his breath. 

“They are savages, Clarke. Need I remind you what they did to Farm Station.” Pike’s temple throbbed.

“We’ve acted equally savage.” Clarke’s eyes burned into Pike. 

“Well, this is getting nowhere. You’re clearly going to defend her even though she’s betrayed you and our people once already.” Pike reminded.

Clarke looked back to Bellamy. 

His lips curled in righteous indignation. “Lexa has more than made up for that by protecting us from Azgeda.” Clarke offered.

“You mean saved herself from the Queen,” Bellamy finally let his tongue loose.

“Bellamy,” Pike warned.

“Yes, Sir,” Bellamy stiffened his back and tore his eyes away from Clarke. 

“Have you given her sensitive information?” Pike asked bluntly. “Information that can be used against us?”

Clarke looked back to Pike. “It is likely that you can find an excuse to execute me if that’s what you are looking for. In fact, if that’s what you want Pike, I’ll confess. I’m guilty of treason, as you describe it, but I only acted in a way that I believed was best for our people. I was trying to make peace with the rightful owners of this land so that we may benefit from their knowledge and work with them in an alliance that saves us all. But I see you are clearly interested in war more than peace. I will sign whatever confession you like, as long as you promise to leave Octavia out of it. She only worked under my orders as ambassador.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Bellamy’s adam’s apple bob up and down. He hadn’t expected her to stand up for his sister in such a way. Especially when they all knew that Octavia worked of her own volition. 

Pike leaned forward. “But Octavia. . .”

“Take it or leave it. I’ll give you a full confession but only if you promise that Octavia is to be released and Lincoln with her. You can banish them from Arkadia if you like but they are to go free. And you are to send the remaining Grounders back to Polis. Surely, you are above keeping prisoners of war. I want that announced publicly and in writing before I am to sign anything. Then you can have my head.”

“Permission to speak, Sir?” Bellamy asked.

Pike nodded to Bellamy.

“Sir, if you execute Clarke, it will only anger the Commander more.”

“The Commander’s wraith is the least of my worries, Blake.” Pike grinned and turned back to Clarke. “I’ll make the arrangements for Octavia and Lincoln’s release. And they will be required to leave here, that I can promise you. If they return, it will be at their own peril.”

 

“Understood. And now, I would like to talk to my mother.”

“I’ll have her brought to you,” Pike answered as he stood. 

Ten minutes later, Bellamy stood guard while Abby hugged Clarke in Pike’s office.

“Can you at least take these off of her if only for this visit?” Abby’s eyes begged Bellamy.

Bellamy looked down the hallway then pulled the door shut before releasing Clarke. He gasped when he saw what the cuffs had down Clarke’s wrists. “My God, Clarke, I’m so sorry,” he rubbed the grooves tenderly until Clarke tore her hands away. 

“I’m fine Bellamy.”

“That’s going to leave a bruise,” he protested.

“I’ve suffered worse. Could you leave us, please. Just a few moments of privacy?”

Clarke could tell that he didn’t want to do it. But she wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t trust them or because he didn’t want to be out of Clarke’s presence. His feelings for her had clearly deepened in her absence. How did she tell him that the feelings would never be reciprocated? How could she let him down without pushing him farther under Pike’s wing? The situation was impossible. She needed to turn as many people to their side as possible and Bellamy would be a good ally to have but she wouldn’t lead him own. Finally, Bellamy nodded and stepped outside.

Clarke made her mouth to talk but Abby threw a finger up to her own lips to silence Clarke. She then pointed to Pike’s desk and mouthed the word, ‘bugged.’

Clarke rolled her eyes. How was she supposed to tell Abby what she needed to say without Pike hearing? 

“I’ve missed you, Clarke. Come here,” Abby pulled Clarke into a hug.

“Lexa only wants Pike. If we turn him over, the blockade ends and peace can be restored.” Clarke whispered before pulling away from her mom.

“I missed you too, Mom. I have to tell you something. I’ve confessed to treason.”

“What?” Abby took a step back. “No, I don’t accept that. Let me talk to Pike.”

“It won’t matter. I can tell he is set on making an example out of me. I’ve negotiated Octavia’s release, as well as Lincoln and the other Grounders. I’ll see what I can do about Sinclair.”

“Clarke, you don’t understand.”

“I think I do. And there is really only ONE way out of this,” Clarke stressed the word ‘one.” 

Abby nodded understanding that the only path to peace lay in turning Pike over to Polis so that he could pay for the lives lost in the massacre that he’d ordered. Abby wanted to explain to Clarke that it would be next to impossible to do what she was suggesting. Half the camp had been brainwashed by Jaha and most of the rest of camp fully stood behind Pike and held his low opinion of the Grounders. “I can’t let you sacrifice yourself, Clarke. Let me and Kane talk to Pike and see what can be done.”

“I don’t think he would even allow exile in my case. He needs a figurehead, Mom.”

“Figureheads become martyrs when they are executed. He’d do well to remember that you led the delinquents. They won’t just stand by and watch you be executed. Your death will cost him supporters.” Abby was sure to say that close enough to where she believed the bug would be placed beneath Pike’s desk. She wondered if he’d considered the instability that would result from Clarke’s execution. 

“If anyone can reason with him, it is you.” Clarke smiled.

Bellamy pushed back into the room, robbing the women of their privacy. “Abby, time’s up.”

“Right,” Abby looked at Bellamy. “Make sure those cuffs don’t go on so tightly this time.”

Bellamy nodded. 

Abby gave Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

“Your hands, Clarke.” Bellamy ordered and Clarke lifted her wrists.

Bellamy looked with shame at the angry red marks that still marred Clarke’s milky white wrists.

“It’s not your fault Bellamy. You didn’t put them on me.”

“I didn’t loosen them either,” Bellamy looked to the ground.

Before Bellamy had a chance to put the cuffs on Clarke, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She whispered in his ear. “It’s not too late, Bellamy. Please say it isn’t too late.”

Clarke pulled away from him before he had a chance to deepen the hug but she saw him tremble at the contact and saw tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He’d taken the hug as absolution. Frankly, Clarke didn’t care how he read the hug as long as it brought him around to their side. She hadn’t forgiven him, he’d have to go a long way in earning that but she hoped the moment of kindness on her part would inspire him to change his mind. When Bellamy put the cuffs back on, he was careful to leave them a bit loose. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lexa caught herself looking at the empty ambassador’s chair more than once during the afternoon assembly. She hoped none of the other ambassadors had noticed her pining. 

“I don’t understand why we don’t just kill them and be done with it,” “Toron,” the new Azgeda ambassador spoke up.

“Because they are part of the coalition now,” The ambassador of Delfikru answered. “We must give them an opportunity to abide by the rules of the Commander.”

“And if they still refuse?” The wizened old man from Blue Cliff asked.

“Yes,” Agate from SanKru interjected, “they grow stronger and acquire more weapons as we wait for them to do the right thing. If we continue to hold off we only risk making their defeat more difficult.”

“Em pleni,” Lexa stood. “I will send them an ultimatum. I will give them 10 days to turn over their leader to face judgement for his actions. If they refuse to cooperate then we will convene a war council. You are all dismissed.”

Lexa hoped that Clarke had had enough time to talk to Abby and Kane and that she’d worked out a plan on the inside. Because she couldn’t hold off her people any longer. She had to reveal her terms to Pike. Lexa called to one of her gonas. “Bring me a rider. I have a message for Chancellor Pike. I will be in my quarters.”

As the gona walked off, Lexa noticed that the cadre of robed figures who’d stood at the fringes of the group during the assembly were now walking toward her. Lexa moved her hand closer to her belt. When the group reached her, their leader lowered her cowl and bowed to Lexa. 

Lexa recognized the dark-skinned girl as Gaia, Indra’s daughter, but she hadn’t seen her in a couple of years. In those years, Gaia had grown into a beautiful young woman. Lexa noticed that her eyes carried a wisdom beyond her years. “May help you?”

“Yes, Heda. We need to petition you.”

“Why have you not introduced the petition to the assembly at large?”

“Because Heda,” Gaia’s tone was dead serious. “What we ask, the assembly has no authority over. We need you to name a new Fleimkeppa.”

“Right,” Lexa had known that Titus’s successor would have to be named but she had hoped to have had more time to consider the situation.

“With a possible war looming, Heda. It is not wise for you to continue without a Fleimkeppa at your side.”

“Of course. And who are the candidates?” Lexa asked.

“We all are eligible, Heda.”

“And who has the most knowledge of the history of the Flame?” Lexa looked over the candidates..

“We are all educated in the same manner,” one of the prospective candidates, a tall, thin boy of about seventeen, answered.

“Would you all agree to that?” Lexa asked.

Only Gaia spoke up. “It’s true that our training is all the same. Some of us however, have read beyond the required texts, Heda.”

The others looked at Gaia uncomfortably. 

“You mean some of us dabble in forbidden knowledge,” the tall boy accused.

“That’s settled then. Gaia. You will replace Titus and I will be interested, very interested, in this forbidden knowledge that you’ve learned.

The other candidates looked at Lexa with disapproval. Titus had taught them his same caution, apparently. Well, what Lexa needed was a visionary, not a conservative. Their future was in front of them, not behind. She needed someone who could help her navigate the changes not resist them. 

“Thank you, Heda.”

“You know where the Fleimkeppa’s chambers are?”

“I do.”

“Then, I’ll let you get settled.”

“Very well, Heda.”

Gaia bowed and left with the other members of the priesthood. 

Now, Lexa needed to talk to John Murphy about Charles Pike. She needed to know everything about the man that she could before she sent the message to him demanding his surrender.


	5. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets more information from John Murphy while Clarke discovers just how desperate the situation in Arkadia has become.

It had taken Lexa all of five minutes with John Murphy to discover just what kind of man she was dealing with in Charles Pike. Murphy had recounted that Pike had been their Earth Skills ticha aboard the Ark. The delinquent related one specific incident to Lexa about a time when Pike had attacked him in a state of frustration. It was then that Lexa knew exactly the kind of man she was dealing with. A man led by his emotions. He’d been running on fear since he’d landed on Earth, it was the fuel that fed him. And he’d had plenty of fuel thanks to Nia and Azgeda. Lexa hadn’t been harboring any misgivings about bringing Pike to justice but Murphy’s words did serve to convince her that her first blush about the man had been spot on. 

“Thank you, John Murphy.” Lexa rose to leave.

Murphy stood too. “So, um, do you think I could go into the market tomorrow?”

Lexa eyed him like a hawk while she considered the request. “I have plans for you tomorrow morning. But in the afternoon you may go. And Murphy, I wouldn’t take off if I were you. Polis is the safest place for you right now. My gonas have orders to kill any Skaikru found across the blockade.”

“Right,” Murphy broke into one of his signature grins, the kind that didn’t quite make it all the way to his eyes.

“There’s a girl isn’t there?” 

“I’m sorry,” Murphy feigned innocence.

“I’m not to be played with John.”

“Alright. Yes, there is a girl.”

“Trikru?”

“Yes. But how did you know there was a girl?”

“Isn’t there always?” Lexa smiled wryly thinking of her own situation. 

“You miss her?” 

Lexa wasn’t used to opening up to people she cared about much less near strangers. “Good Afternoon, John.”

“Afternoon Commander. Uh, wait. You said you had plans for me tomorrow?”

“Yes, I want you to meet my new Fleimkeppa. I’ll bring her here in the morning. And John, anything the three of us discuss is not to leave this room. Clear?”

“Crystal.” John nodded.

“I could almost like you, John.”

“Almost.” John echoed as the Commander turned to leave. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Closing the door on her personal sanctuary was bittersweet for Lexa. On the positive side, it was refreshing to have the day’s business behind her and to bask in the privacy that only her bedchambers offered. The downside was the loneliness she found within. In the past few weeks, she’d had the company of the most beautiful girl she’d ever known with shining eyes and brilliant smiles that made Lexa’s heart do somersaults every time Clarke looked her way. Now that Clarke was gone the emptiness in the room felt downright cavernous. Lexa wondered how long she’d have to wait to see Clarke again. Part of her wanted to ride out to Arkadia herself and deliver her ultimatum to Pike personally, if only for the chance to get a glimpse of the girl who had taken her happiness with her when she’d left. 

Lexa looked to the bed where they’d shared the most intimate moments two people could share. Lexa had avoided sleeping in the bed since Clarke left but she couldn’t keep sleeping on the couch forever. But she knew the bed was going to smell of Clarke and she feared that would only make her miss the girl all the more. Lexa closed her eyes and recalled to mind the image of Clarke standing before her just before she laid her down in the bed. She could almost taste Clarke’s honeyed lips, feel Clarke’s hungry hands, smell her ripe sex. Lexa gripped the intricately carved wooden footboard of her bed. It grounded her to the present. She opened her eyes. She was definitely going to have to change the furs or she would be frustrated until she saw Clarke again. 

Lexa ripped the top fur off and when she went to grab the bottom fur, Her face flushed red. She was mortified. A trail of black liquid had stained the bed furs. She knew it wasn’t her period, she hadn’t bled since the sex and she wasn’t due to start until the moon was half full, anyway. The black stain could only mean one thing. She’d squirted! Lexa had been known to squirt when she was highly aroused. It was something that she had discovered with Costia but it had taken them a long time to get there. With Clarke it had happened the first time! Well, Lexa couldn’t deny that when Clarke had moved her toward the bed that she’d never been more turned on in her life. But to ejaculate! Why hadn’t Clarke said anything? Great! Clarke must’ve thought she was some kind of freak. Maybe Clarke was unfamiliar with female ejaculation. Lexa certainly had been when she’d first squirted. She’d asked her fisa about it and the healer explained that it was perfectly normal and that some but not all girls experienced it. Which had put Lexa’s young mind at ease. But what if Clarke didn’t know! Shit! What if Clarke had thought that she’d had started her period on her? A million things ran through Lexa’s mind, each more embarrassing than the last. Finally, she got control of herself. Clarke was a mature young woman. Besides, they had more important things to worry about than sexual quirks. Afterall, Clarke was really, really, really vocal when she came and Lexa didn’t judge her for that quirk. Surely, Clarke wouldn’t hold it against her that she was a squirter. At least she hadn’t queafed!

Lexa put the matter behind her as she finished making the bed. She was looking forward to have a small dinner in her quarters and then retiring for the evening. Tomorrow, she intended to learn all she could about Jaha’s chip technology. She was hoping that by bringing together Gaia and her knowledge of the Flame with John Murphy and his knowledge of the chip that together the three of them could gain new insight into this thing that John had called artificial intelligence. 

There was a knock at her door. Lexa frowned. They were bringing her dinner too early. She hadn’t had time to wash up. Miffed, she opened the door. But it wasn’t her food, it was Toron, the ambassador from Azgeda. “Heda, my King would like an audience.”

“King Roan is here?”

“He is Heda, he awaits you in the throne room.”

“Tell him, I’ll be right down.” Lexa dismissed the ambassador.

It was odd for Roan to come without sending a messenger first. Lexa didn’t like the feeling that crawled up her spine. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clarke had finally nodded off. She dreamt of a field of lavender. Green eyes looked back at her sexually sated, happy. Could she really be responsible for that smile on Lexa’s face? Clarke caressed the Commander’s cheek softly. In bed, she treated Lexa as if she were a delicate flower whose petals would wither to the ground if mishandled. It was a treasure to be able to touch Lexa in such a way not as a warrior but as a woman. Clarke moved over Lexa and began kissing along her collarbones making her way down to the rosebud tips that peaked Lexa’s swollen breasts but the Earth started shaking. Or rather it was Sinclair. Sinclair was shaking Clarke to wake her.

“Ugghhhh,” Clarke groaned as she opened her eyes.

“Sorry, but you have a visitor,” Sinclair pointed to Raven who leaned on a crutch just outside the cell.

“I thought you might like this,” Raven held up a sketchbook and pencil.

Clarke hurried to the bars. “Thank you, but how?”

“I cleared it with Bellamy.”

“Bellamy? Where is he?” Octavia called as she and Lincoln joined them.

“I’m setting you free.” Bellamy smiled. When Octavia didn’t return his affection, his face fell flat.

“What’s going on?” Lincoln asked.

“Clarke has negotiated your release,” Bellamy answered. 

“On what terms?” Octavia looked at Clarke. She was clearly skeptical of Clarke negotiating on her behalf.

“You and Lincoln are to leave Arkadia. The Grounders are to be sent to Polis.”

“Some of them aren’t in condition to travel,” Lincoln protested.

“I’m sure you’re great Commander will think of something,” Bellamy cut his eyes to Clarke. Bryan chuckled behind him. 

“And Sinclair?” Raven looked to her mentor.

“He’s one of us and will be tried accordingly.”

Sinclair shrugged from his seat in the corner.

“What about the blockade? There is a kill order for any Skaikru who crosses,” Octavia reminded Bellamy.

“Well now, you’ve been saying you’re one of them for weeks now. Let’s see if they think you’re one of them. Now come on, time to go.” Bellamy opened the cell and Bryan kept his gun trained on the Trikru prisoners. 

Octavia and Lincoln looked back at Clarke.

“Go.” Clarke tightened her jaw. “Go.”

Bellamy gave Clarke one last look as he closed the cell before he left.

When they were all gone and only Sinclair and Clarke remained in the cage and only one guard was left behind, Clarke took the sketchbook from Raven. She noticed that Raven winced during the hand off. “Leg worse?”

“It is.”

“How bad?”

Raven leaned in. “Not as bad as the situation with Jaha. He’s chipped over half the camp and I can’t get a handle on how the thing works. But we have to do something, Clarke, before the whole camp are Jaha zombies.”

“I can’t fight two wars at once, Raven.”

“I’m telling you. You don’t have a choice.”

“What about Pike’s followers? Are they with Jaha?”

“Not the diehards, but some of those who voted for him are converts yes.”

“Well, could that work for us? I mean if we were to demand a recall would enough of them vote against him this time?”

“It wouldn’t work. Jaha, or the chip, or whatever, says that matters of this world are of no consequence. All that matters is the City of Light. They likely wouldn’t cast a vote at all.”

“Well that could work in our favor, right? I mean if enough of us that don’t support him aren’t chipped then are there enough of us to outnumber Pike’s network?”

“If that were the case, Clarke, you wouldn’t be behind bars. Kane and Abby have been lobbying for your release all day.” 

“Okay, so what if one of us takes the chip and convinces all of them to recall Pike and vote for Kane.” Clarke suggested but could even hear the desperation in her own voice.

“Doesn’t work that way. When you take the chip, Clarke, it’s like you lose yourself. But don’t worry, the Commander will save you.”

“What?”

“Pike sent a messenger to Polis that you’ve been court martialed and have confessed to treason. He’s set your execution for noon in three days.”

“But why would he?” And suddenly it hit her. Pike was using her to get to Lexa. Pike had guessed that Lexa wouldn’t let her be executed without trying to stop it. He was trying to draw Lexa to Arkadia. And if he was luring her there then it could only be for one reason. He intended to kill her. “Raven. You have to get me out of here.” Clarke whispered. 

Raven pulled away. “Enjoy your sketchbook, Clarke.” 

Then Raven hobbled down the hallway as fast as she could on her crutches.


	6. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia is on the verge of civil war. And, there is a coup elsewhere.

Indra watched the sun makes its daily descent behind the mountains, taking with it the warmth of the day. She pulled her cloak a bit tighter around her shoulders. She’d staked out a little camp just south of Arkadia at a weak spot in the blockade. She’d kept her fire small so as to avoid detection by both Skaikru and her own people. Indra wasn’t sure who else knew about her orders from Heda, or if anyone else knew about them at all. She decided it was best to avoid both sides since she’d been instructed to report directly to Lexa. Indra wasn’t exactly sure what intel she would be able to gather from outside of the camp but she had her orders and she’d vowed to do all that was within her power to gather info on Jaha’s comings and goings. 

So far, all she’d been able to surmise was that he was gathering people around him but they looked completely innocuous. They weren’t armed. In fact, as far as Indra could tell, none of them even looked like warriors. The soldiers, or guards as Skaikru often called them, seemed to be concentrated around Pike. The one thing Indra was certain of was that factions were definitely forming in Arkadia and the place looked as if it might be on the verge of a civil war. Indra thought that if Lexa could keep the blockade up long enough, Skaikru might obliterate themselves which would save the Grounders the trouble of having to do it. Indra was surprised to find herself frowning at the thought. But as much as she felt enmity toward the people as a whole, she had to admit that there were a couple of them who had earned her respect. 

No sooner had the image of Octavia’s crystal blue eyes popped into Indra’s mind than Octavia herself landed in Indra’s line of vision. Octavia, Lincoln, and a ragtag bunch of Grounders were being herded toward the camp gates. Their hands were all bound, even the ones who looked infirmed. Bellamy and Monty moved behind them carrying heavy guns. Pike brought up the rear. As far as Indra could tell from her spot in the perimeter of the woods, he was armed with only a pistol holstered at his hip. She could see by his cocksure stancel that his power grab had made him over-confident. When the prisoners reached the gate, Indra saw Pike wave at one of the lookout towers and then the gate started to open. 

Jaha and his followers had amassed in one corner of the main yard. It looked as if he’d added a few more into his fold since she’d last seen him in the yard around noon. He placed the odd pack that he carried on the ground in the middle of where his followers had formed into a loose circle. Indra was torn between her desire to go to Lincoln and Octavia to find out what was going on, and her sworn promise to Heda to report on Jaha’s doings. Indra looked back to Octavia. Bellamy removed her cuffs and tried to hug her but she rebuffed her brother’s affection and left camp with the newly released Grounders. Indra gritted her teeth and turned her attention back to Jaha. She’d never disobey a direct order from Heda. 

Indra’s sharp eyes watched as Jaha welcomed an onlooker into his fold. It was Abby’s medical assistant, the one they called Jackson. Jackson opened his mouth and Jaha slipped something onto the young man’s tongue. The men traded broad smiles before Jaha pulled Jackson into a bear hug. Other initiates patted Jackson on the back congratulatory. Gunfire from the uppermost lookout tower ripped Indra’s attention away from Jaha.  
“Hold your fire!” Indra could barely hear Pike’s order but his outstretched hand directing the guards to quit shooting affirmed that that was what she’d heard. 

Indra studied the guard in the tower who’d fired the shots. He wasn’t anyone that Indra knew. But she could see by the way he gripped his gun that he was terrified of the Grounders that surrounded them. The cause of his immediate alarm was a small band of gonas who’d walked out from the edge of the forest to meet Lincoln, Octavia, and the released prisoners. The trigger happy kid had opened fire on them as soon as they’d broken the tree line. The ratatattat of the automatic weapon had sent the gonas hurrying back for the trees. Lincoln, Octavia, and the other Grounders had hit the dirt to avoid the flying bullets. 

Pike barked something at the the kid that Indra couldn’t quite decipher but the order didn’t matter because the young man would never get a chance to put the lesson into practice. When he turned to look at his leader, a Trikru arrow pierced his jugular. The inexperienced boy grabbed at the arrow reflexively. Blood splurted everywhere. By the time Miller could climb the tower to help him, the young man had already bled out. 

Lincoln didn’t wait to see how Skaikru would react to the kill. He ushered the freed Grounders into the woods as fast as he could. He even picked up two women who couldn’t move very well on their own. 

Indra looked back at Pike, who was screaming at the top of his lungs for his guards to stand down. The arrow had scared them plenty. Randomly the less experienced guards fired aimlessly into the woods, wasting precious ammunition. Bellamy joined in Pike’s calls to stop the needless firing. Indra watched as the guards listened to Bellamy. It was then that Indra knew Pike’s biggest weakness. The older guards like Hannah might have owed their loyalty to Pike but it was Bellamy who commanded the most respect from the young soldiers. If he could be pulled out of Pike’s camp then most of the young would follow him. 

But Indra knew that her mission did not lay in turning Bellamy. She looked back to Jaha, who’d watched the whole transaction, including the young lookout’s gruesome death, with what Indra could only describe as grim satisfaction. It was almost as if he was glad to see his camp deteriorating into disarray and chaos. Indra noticed that Jaha also showed special interest in Bellamy. He’d realized exactly what she had. That if he could get Bellamy to leave Pike that the others would follow suit. Indra watched as Jaha casually approached the older Blake sibling. She wasn’t quite sure why, but Indra didn’t like the idea of Jaha pulling Bellamy into his little cult. Even though she couldn’t see what the point of the whole thing was, there was just something about the way his followers walked around like happy zombies that didn’t set right with her. The thought of Bellamy as a mindless supplicant with his training in automatic weapons sent off warning bells in her brain. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

In the cell inside Arkadia, Clarke and Sinclair heard the gunfire as a muffled pop pop pop. Clarke jumped up and hurried to the bars trying to see down the hallway. Harper stood guard along with Bryan. Harper grabbed her walkie talkie. 

“Monty, do you copy?”

“I copy.”

“What’s going on?”

“Carter got skittish. Fired at the Grounders. They retaliated. He’s dead. Everyone’s calmed down now, though.”

“Stay at your post,” Pike’s booming voice broke through the radio. 

The radio went silent as did the hallway and the jail cell. Clarke tried to relax but she couldn’t quit worrying about Lexa. She tried to calm herself by reminding herself that Lexa was smart. Smarter than Pike. And she told herself that Lexa would see that he was only using Clarke’s execution as bait to lure Lexa to Arkadia so he could have a clean shot at her. 

“Will you stop pacing? You’re driving me mad!” Sinclair cried in frustration

“Sorry,” Clarke shook her head and settled onto the bench next to the sketchbook that Raven had brought her. Drawing had always been her therapy but this was a new kind of worry. Clarke wasn’t sure she would be able to vent out her present fears through art. She wasn’t sure why, either. When her father had been floated, it had been drawing that had saved her. If she hadn’t have turned her cell floor into a canvas, she would have certainly lost her mind. The weeks she’d spent in Polis, she’d sketched through all the chaos. It had been the one thing that had centered her. No, not the one thing. There was something else that had centered her. Or rather, someone else. That was it! That was what was different. She was in love. Undeniably, in love. That was why she couldn’t calm down. She was worried about Lexa. Sure, she’d worried about people she cared about before, but somehow, this wasn’t the same. The threat of loss was almost crippling. 

“Try to relax, Clarke. I’m sure Abby is doing everything she can.” Sinclair softened his voice as he realized that he’d spoken too harshly. 

“She’ll try but it won’t be enough,” Clarke smiled at Sinclair to let him know that everything was okay between the two of them. There was no need to make him suffer just because she was near to going mad herself. Clarke picked up a pencil and opened the sketchbook. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sinclair’s shoulders relax noticeably. 

Clarke looked down at the page and beamed as she saw the note scrawled on the paper. 

I’m getting you out of here.Tonight at the midnight guard change.  
Be ready. The lights will flicker briefly twice and then they will go out. I won’t be able to give you a lot of time but hopefully, it will be enough. I’ll disengage  
The cell lock on the second light flicker so that when the lights go out you should be ready to cut and run. Hurry to the back of the camp, near the latrines. You’ll find a bag with supplies and a bolt cutter. I’ll have the fence there de-electrified, clip the fence and go. It’s the best I can do. If you stay here, Pike will kill you. Take Sinclair with you.

Clarke closed the book and moved across the room to sit next to Sinclair. He looked at her oddly until she reopened the book. His eyes scanned the note quickly before Clarke turned the page and started sketching. She looked up from her drawing to make sure he understood the plan. He nodded almost imperceptibly and Clarke continued on with her drawing. The only had to wait a few more hours. 

As promised, around midnight, the lights flickered. About a minute later, they flickered again. Clarke heard the soft click of the cell lock. She looked to Sinclair who sat on the edge of his bench as ready as she was to make their escape. The lights went. As the alarms started ringing, she knew they would only have minutes. They rushed out of the cell, the only light to guide them was the red flashing of the occasional emergency light spaced along the hallway. She could hear the guards shouting as she pushed open the exit door at the end of the hallway. She didn’t know how they’d managed to get so far without seeing a single guard but she was grateful. The cool night air felt like Heaven on her skin. Now, they just needed to get to the latrines without being seen. They skirted around the Ark, keeping their backs as close to the structure as they could without sacrificing speed. They had to crouch more than once to avoid being sighted by one of the tower spotlights. The blockade served as an advantage. The guards couldn’t be certain that the power outage wasn’t part of a coordinated plan to allow the Grounders to rush the camp. They had to keep most of their eyes trained toward the tree line. 

Clarke could see the latrines, but to make it to them they were going to have to sprint across about fifteen meters of open yard. The black bag was propped up against the back of one of them as promised. Clarke looked to Sinclair. He nodded that he was ready. Clarke counted one, two, three, on her fingers and off they went. Breathlessly, the flattened their backs against the latrines. Just as they did, the lights glared back on. Luckily they were still shrouded in the shadows of the outhouses. Sinclair grabbed the bolt cutters and tapped them against the fence. There were no sparks so that part of the fence still lacked juice as Raven had promised. Sinclair snipped the wires and slipped through the opening. 

When the alarms in camp had started blaring, Indra had started watching the camp closely looking to see if Jaha or his followers were somehow the culprits. Her trained eyes caught the dark figures dashing across the yard. She’d moved as close as she could without being discovered herself. When the lights came back on, she had to push back into the woods a little but she could still see the two people. When Sinclair came through the fence, enough of his face got caught by the moonlight that she could make a positive identification. When Clarke moved to follow him, the blonde hair was unmistakeable. But from her vantage point, Indra could see that Clarke wasn’t going to make it. Bellamy, rifle in hand, was making his way around the latrines.

Indra couldn’t hear them or even read their lips from the distance but she was sure that Clarke’s goose was cooked. 

“Clarke, stop.” Bellamy ordered as he moved fully behind the latrines. 

Clarke noticed that he hadn’t raised his gun threateningly. “Bellamy, please.”

Bellamy took a deep breath. “He would’ve done it, ya know?”

“What are you talking about? Bellamy, I have to go. I have to warn Lexa.”

“Always Lexa.”

“Bell.”

“No, look. Pike, he would’ve killed you. Lexa too. And, if you hadn’t have vouched for O, he would’ve had her executed. I owe you for that. You have to make sure the Grounders don’t hurt her.”

“They won’t. When will you accept that she’s one of them?” Clarke asked.

“And you? Are you one of them?” Clarke could see the pain in his black eyes. And even though she didn’t have the time, she moved closer to him. She thought maybe, just maybe she could reason with him. 

“Come with me, Bellamy.”

“I can’t Clarke. I’ve. . . .” he struggled to put his regret into words.

“We will work it out. Let’s go to Lexa together.”

“I belong here, Clarke. But you go. Hurry.” He offered her her freedom. Clarke didn’t wait a beat, she turned to leave. 

“Wait,” Bellamy grabbed her into a hug. Clarke hugged him back. Before she could pull away, Bellamy planted his lips firmly on hers. Clarke was so confused that she didn’t react immediately but she finally realized what was happening and she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. 

“Bellamy.”

“Shhh, I know, Princess. I just couldn’t let you walk away again without you knowing.”

“I already knew. I just don’t. . .”

“Don’t say it. Just go.”

“Clarke,” Sinclair urged her to hurry. 

Clarke didn’t have time to placate Bellamy’s feelings anymore. She moved through the fence and she and Sinclair made a beeline for the trees. 

Indra had to hide behind a massive trunk to keep the two from seeing her as they blew past her. Indra looked back at Bellamy who stared forlornly at the woods. Indra hadn’t realized that the two were an item until she’d seen them kissing. But looking at him now, it was unmistakeable that he was crazy about Clarke. Now Indra understood fully what Lexa had meant when she’d told her to keep an eye on Clarke too. The Commander must have suspected that Clarke was double dealing. Things were beginning to make sense to Indra now. Clarke had always managed to work things to her own people’s advantage. She’d been more than ready to advocate Jus no drein jus daun when it was her people who would suffer. But when it was the Grounders, she’d been less than enthusiastic about the policy change. Maybe Indra’s initial distrust about the Skaigirl had been right all along. Indra hurried to pack up her camp. She had to get to Lexa before Clarke did. She had to warn the Commander that their was a snake in the grass. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When Lexa reached the throne room, she found Roan waiting there with Echo at his side. Lexa’s lip curled with displeasure at the sight of the young woman. She was still displeased with her part in Nia’s treachery in blowing up Mt. Weather. Ignoring Echo, Lexa addressed Roan, “Roan, to what do I owe this pleasure, so late in the evening?”

“I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t urgent, Lexa . . . Commander,” he corrected himself.

“Of course not. So what is it?”

“Ontari.”

“Your mother’s Natblida.”

“Yes.”

“She’s too old to start the training. But if she wants to fight in the conclave at my death. So be it.”

“It isn’t that, Commander.”

“She’s a traitor,” Echo interrupted as she grew tired of the back and forth between Lexa and Roan. 

“That’s sort of the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it?” Lexa pinned her stare on Echo.

“Nia was my Queen.”

“And I was your Commander. I could have your head.” Lexa warned. The threat carried enough weight that it quietened Echo. Lexa turned her attention back to Roan. “What’s happened?”

“Ontari has amassed a group of rebels against me.”

“If you’re here to ask for gonas, you know I can’t spare them.”

“I’m not here to ask for you to put down the insurrection. But I’m here to tell you that I’m going to have to pull my gonas from the blockade. She’s smart. She’s anticipated that I will have to pull warriors from the blockade to fight her. She also knows that this will leave your perimeter around Arkadia thin.”

“So, what you are saying is that she isn’t doing this necessarily as an attack against you but to show my weaknesses to Skaikru.”

“Precisely.”

“To what end?”

“To what end do you think?” Echo asked. “She wants to finish what Nia started.”

“You mean she intends to take my throne. Become Heda.”

Echo nodded.

“Then send her a message. Tell her to make the challenge.”

“She means to weaken you first,” Roan said.

“Fine. Take your warriors. Put down the rebellion. But I want you to capture her alive if you can.”

“You want the kill for yourself.” Echo smiled.

“She should have been in my conclave. If she wants the Flame then she has to fight me for it. Soulou gonplei.”

Echo looked at Lexa with a newfound respect and with what Lexa thought might be the buddings of sexual attraction. 

“If you are going to finish the conclave, shouldn’t you have Luna brought here and kill them both.” Roan asked.

“The conclave is already finished, Roan. The Commander’s spirit has already chosen me. Luna has accepted that and is not a threat. It is only your little Natblida who feels she is still entitled to the Flame. I intend to show her that the Flame is where it is supposed to be.” 

“Commander, forgive me.” An advisor from the priesthood glided into the room along with a panting messenger. Lexa recognized him as one of the messengers she’d sent to the blockade. Something was wrong. Fear gripped her chest. Her mind rippled with grotesque images. She gave the fear its place for a split second and then steeled herself for the worst.

“Speak,” she ordered the messenger.

“Word from Chancellor Pike. A message.” 

“Go ahead.” Lexa urged.

“Wanheda is to be executed in three days time. At high noon unless you call off the blockade.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed to slits. How dare he use Clarke’s life as ransom. She looked at Roan whose face remained emotionless. Lexa couldn’t worry about Ontari’s uprising, not when Clarke’s life was at stake. “You deal with Ontari, I’ll deal with Pike.” 

“Leave me,” Lexa ordered. Everyone left the room except for the priest. 

“Heda, whatever you are thinking. I beg of you to remember your old ticha's lessons. Don’t let your heart get the better of your head.”

“I said leave!” Lexa yelled. And when she was finally alone. She fell back into her throne and remembered a time when just sitting in the chair brought her pleasure. Now it seemed a bigger curse than blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear. Indra has misunderstood what she saw between Clarke and Bellamy.


	7. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is on the run, Lexa's in protector mode, Indra's on a mission, Pike's tightening his grip, Lincoln has plans, and so does Bellamy.

Clarke and Sinclair had run about a half mile before they came upon the blockade line. Clarke motioned for Sinclair to stay low to the ground as she sidled herself up against a fat oak which was still wet with morning dew. Clarke rifled through the bag that Raven had left them by the fence when they’d made their escape. They’d left behind the heavy bolt cutters and taken only the small pack which contained a handful of food rations, two canteens, one handgun, a single clip loaded, but no extra ammo. There was also a lighter, a lantern, and a knife. Clarke could tell that Raven had thrown the supplies together in a hurry. She was disappointed to not find a radio but maybe that was for the best.

  
Clarke looked up and down the line of the blockade. It stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. She knew that to keep from being detected that she and Sinclair would have to backtrack a bit and then turn North and hope to find a break in the blockade in that direction. Clarke hoped that Azgeda warriors would not be as keen on enforcing the kill order as Trikru would. Trikru gonas wouldn’t hesitate to do Heda’s bidding. Not for the first time, Clarke cursed the kill order. Why did Lexa have to go that far?

  
“Clarke,” Sinclair whispered and then pointed to a dark figure clipping along southward. Someone else was trying to skirt around the blockade. Clarke couldn’t make out who the person was, they were wearing a cloak but she guessed by the fabric that it was a Grounder. Clarke considered giving chase but decided against it. It was probably just a scout trying to find a back way into Arkadia, and besides, Clarke knew she couldn’t afford to run into any Trikru but Lexa. It was only Lexa that could call off the kill order.

  
Clarke waved two fingers silently in the air, signaling to Sinclair that they should move northwest. Sinclair hunched as low as he could and took off in that direction. Clarke followed. When she thought they were out of earshot of the blockade and far enough away from Arkadia she asked, “Did you see who the figure running the other way was?”

  
“No, you?”

  
“Uh-uh.”

  
“So, what’s the plan, Clarke?”

  
“We have to get to Lexa. Tell her it’s a trap. Find a way to take Pike out.”

  
“I’m guessing you don’t mean democratically.”

  
“I’m afraid we are beyond that, Sinclair.”

  
“I agree. Sadly. It’s why I was working with Marcus. I wish we could have gotten them out. I hate the idea of going to war against our own people.”

  
“They won’t help him.”

  
“Some of them will, Clarke Are you prepared to kill Monty, Harper,” Sinclair paused, “Bellamy?”

  
“Don’t give up on them yet.”

  
Their conversation was interrupted by Miller yelling, “Over here.”

  
“Shit,” Clarke looked at Sinclair. Pike had sent a team after them. Didn’t he realize how dangerous that was? Did he care? “Move,” she nudged Sinclair.

  
As he started running, Sinclair called quietly over his shoulder. “Miller is with us. He’s one of the good guys. He only yelled out like that to give us time to run.”

  
“Then run,” Clarke hurried past Sinclair, she wasn’t waiting for the guards to catch up to her. Then she heard gunfire rip through the woods. Gunfire and screaming. One of the guards from Arcadia wailed, “I’m hit. I’m hit.” Apparently the blockade had seen the Skaikru team moving through the woods and took Lexa’s kill order to heart.  
Someone from Skaikru called retreat. Clarke thought it might have been Bryan but she couldn’t have been certain. She kept moving north. After a few hundred feet, Clarke noticed that Sinclair was having trouble keeping up with her. She tried not to get frustrated. He was older than her by at least twenty years and was accustomed to working indoors not traipsing around in the woods. Clarke slowed a little to let him catch up. When he got close, she saw that he was favoring his right side and that his breathing was labored. “Sinclair?”

  
“I’m okay, keep moving.”

  
Clarke saw a red stain seeping through his thick shirt. “You are not okay.”

  
“Stray bullet from the crossfire between Skaikru and the Grounders.”

  
“Let me see.”

  
“Seriously Clarke, we need to keep moving.”

  
“If you bleed out, we won’t be moving anywhere, now let me see it.”

  
Reluctantly and with great difficulty, Sinclair managed to lift his top. It was more than just flesh wound. Clarke knew it had to be treated and as fast as possible. She was pretty sure the bullet was still inside him and that would need to come out. But first she needed to get him somewhere that she could tend to him without being found. She looked around the wilderness. She knew the area well from the months that she’d spent in the wild. Clarke used the knife from the pack to cut a makeshift bandage from the shirt she was wearing. She bound the wound as best as she could on the fly. “Come on, this way.”

  
It took them ten minutes to reach the old subway tunnel. It was hardly sanitary but at least Sinclair would be hidden while she went for medical supplies. Clarke laid Sinclair out and using the lantern examined the wound more closely. She could see the metal glint of the bullet in his raw swollen flesh. She had only her fingers or the knife to dig it out with, neither were very clean at the moment. Sinclair cried out as Clarke reapplied the bandage.

  
“Sorry. Look, I have to get something to treat this with. Here,” Clarke handed Sinclair the gun.

  
“You take it.” He tried to push it back in her hand.

  
“No, I’ll be fine, I’m taking the tunnels. But I am going to need the lantern, sorry.”

  
“It’s fine. Where are you going? Not back to camp?”

  
“No. Look, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Keep pressure on this wound. Like this.”

  
Clarke hurried starting a small fire so that Sinclair would have some warmth and some light. She left him the food rations, the lighter, and one of the canteens. She sat out down the subway tunnel with only the lantern and the knife. She hated to use the dark, dank tunnels but it was the only safe way to get to where she needed to go. She knew she didn’t have to worry about Reapers anymore but she wondered it Lexa would have placed a blockade contingent inside the tunnels. If so, she was out of options.

  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Lexa rode out of Polis with her personal guard. She wasn’t naïve. She knew that Pike was using Clarke as bait. He likely had assassins with orders to fire on her as soon as she was within range of their rifles. But she wasn’t about to let him execute Clarke. Lexa knew that it was a distinct possibility that this would be her last day on Earth. Her dreams had been full of warnings, dark and dire. Anticipating her death, she’d asked Gaia, her new Flamekeeper to ride with her. She didn’t want the Flame falling into the wrong hands should she meet her end in Arkadia. She’d also forced John Murphy to come along. He’d proven to be a good source of information thus far, she didn’t know what else she might glean from him but she wanted him close by just in case. But since he constantly ran his mouth, she was beginning to rethink that little tactic.

  
“If you’re thinking of using me as a hostage, don’t bother. I’m not exactly the head of the class where Skaikru is concerned.”

  
Lexa kept riding.

  
“Look, can you at least tell me what’s changed? Blockade didn’t work?”

  
Lexa’s gonas looked at him like they wished the Commander would let them cut his tongue out.

  
“Has Jaha brainchipped them all? We are probably walking into a camp full of zombies.”

  
“Brain chipped?” Gaia asked?

  
“Yeah, he’s chipping everybody—“

  
“Shof op,” Lexa finally ordered. She’d wanted to talk to Murphy and Gaia together about the chip technology but not in front of her gonas. Lexa shot Gaia a warning look to drop it.

  
Gaia nodded and urged her horse forward to pull it up next to Lexa’s. She whispered. “What’s really going on here, Commander?”

  
“I’m going to stop a man from killing—“ she wanted to say the woman she loved but she knew that that would be entirely inappropriate. “from killing the Skaikru ambassador and starting a full-blown war.”

  
“No offense, but with the blockade aren’t we already at war?”

  
“Perhaps.”

  
“But what does all of this have to do with the Flame? You wouldn’t want me here if the Flame wasn’t involved. Have you been receiving messages from the Commanders? Did you tell Titus? Is that what got him killed?”

  
“We will talk about it later, Fleimkeppa.”

  
“Heda. . .”

  
“Em pleni.”

  
“Sha Heda.” Gaia answered reluctantly and then fell back into the pack, letting her horse run alongside, John Murphy’s. He’d said that someone named Jaha had been chipping people. That meant that there was another AI out there. And if there was another AI then it stood to reason that it was direct threat to the Flame. As her sworn duty as Fleimkeeper, Gaia had to find the other AI and kill it. And if John Murphy could lead her to this Jaha then she planned on making Murphy her new best friend.

  
Lexa looked over her shoulder at the two of them. She was beginning to rethink her decision to bring either one of them. She couldn’t afford to have her attention divided. She needed to focus on defeating Pike, not worry about the chip technology of Jaha’s. But she couldn’t help but consider it. It was as if the Commander’s inside her were warning her that it was somehow more important than Pike. But that couldn’t be right. Pike was threatening Clarke. She had to protect Clarke. She’d worry about Jaha’s AI later.

  
Pauna roared in the distance. Lexa looked in the direction of the ape’s cries. So it hadn’t died after all. She wondered how long it had taken to escape from the cage that she and Clarke had imprisoned it in. Lexa thought back to that day. The two of them were just getting to know each other but even then she knew that she was falling in love with girl. Her fierce need to protect Clarke had already surfaced. She could remember watching over the blonde beauty as she slept. It had been hard to fight the desire to trace her full lips parted slightly in sleep. She’d wanted to lay down next to the girl, to spoon up beside her and hold her close. Even thinking about it now, she could almost smell the rush of fear that radiated off of Clarke in their dash to escape Pauna. Lexa could remember the feel of Clarke’s skilled hands on her as she’d tended to her injury. How the thrill of Clarke touching her had felt even as their very lives were at risk. Lexa closed her eyes. Another memory formed. Clarke beneath her, in her bed. Clarke opening her legs for her. Clarke whispering her name. Lexa urged her horse forward faster. Pike was going to die!

  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Lincoln threw his hand in the air when he heard Pauna growl. He knew they were in dangerous territory but this was the quickest route to Polis and he didn’t feel like they had any time to waste. The withered crowd came to a stop behind him, happy to have a respite from their march to the capital. Most of them were infirmed. And those who were the least sick, supported or outright carried their comrades.

  
“We can’t stop here. Pauna’s hunting grounds.” Octavia called.

  
Lincoln nodded silently. The Grounders behind them grumbled but started moving again anyway.

  
“I don’t know how long I can keep doing this,” Octavia whispered to Lincoln.

  
“I know.” Lincoln gave her a half smile. “We can go to Luna. She’ll take us in.”

  
“I was thinking maybe somewhere just you and me.”

  
“That’s a hard life, Octavia.”

  
“You were living it when we met.” Octavia kept her eyes on the path ahead and her ears trained on the woods. Indra had taught her than an ambush could come from anywhere, at any time.

  
“Yes, but not completely by choice. And I wouldn’t choose a solitary life indefinitely. Especially if we decide to start a family.”

  
Octavia looked at him like he’d lost his mind. How could he even think about starting a family in such a world? But then it occurred to her that Lincoln had never known a life without war. Maybe that’s why he wanted stay with Luna. Had Lincoln reached that age in his life where he wanted to settle down and start a family? Is that the promise that Luna’s kru held for him? Octavia felt a gnawing in her stomach. Did she want a family? Now? Ever? All she knew for sure was that she wanted Lincoln. She couldn’t think beyond today. Couldn’t think beyond getting the sick Grounders to safety. She looked up at Lincoln and saw the twinkle of hope in his eyes. He was serious. Octavia faked a smile and turned her eyes back to the road. She was beyond glad to see Lexa and her guard coming up the road toward them.

  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Indra had to use an old sewage route to get behind the blockade. Her injuries made moving the manhole cover more difficult than it would’ve been had she had the full use of her faculties. But she managed and with one good arm, climbed out into the middle of the old zoo. She knew she was deep in Pauna’s feeding grounds but this was the best outlet for the sewer. From here it turned northward and toward Azgeda lands. Normally, Indra wouldn’t have even worried about the ape, she’d faced worse. But with her current injuries, she didn’t look forward to getting tangled up with the beast. As soon as her feet hit the green earth, she took off in the direction toward the main road to Polis. With any luck, she’d make it to the capital by nightfall.

  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Pike was furious. His pawn had gotten away. Camp had already been on lockdown but he tightened security even more. He vowed to make an example out of whoever had aided Clarke’s escape. Everyone knew that he suspected Abby and no one was surprised when he locked both Abby and Kane up for good measure. The Camp was on the verge of collapse.

  
Raven had considered confessing when she’d seen Abby locked up. She didn’t want Abby to be punished for her actions. But Abby had given her a subtle shake of the head. Raven was sitting in her workshop, rubbing her aching leg, and trying to think away out of all of their problems when Monty came in and shut the door behind him.

  
“It’s crazy out there.”

  
“You’re telling me.”

  
“No, I just did a head count. Jaha now has officially chipped more people than Pike has guards. I think I know what he’s planning. We have to get out of here, Raven.”

  
“Well, where will we go? We can’t just walk out of camp. The Grounders will slaughter us.”

  
“Not if we give them Pike.”

  
“Wait, I thought you were on his side.”

  
“I did too, but this is wrong. Executing our own people. Killing those innocent Grounders.”

  
“You got a plan?”

  
“I do!” Bellamy called as he walked in on the conversation. .

  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Clarke came up out of the subway and checked all directions. Luckily, Lexa hadn’t sent any guards to watch the tunnels. Clarke had made much better time than she’d anticipated. The sun was still in the east. She shut off the lantern and hurried to her destination.  
Clarke realized that she didn’t have anything to trade as she neared Niylah’s hut. She hoped their friendship would be enough currency.


	8. Substitutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke seeks supplies to help Sinclair, Lexa hurries on to Arkadia. Echo obeys her King, Ontari organizes, and Bellamy makes plans.

Ontari walked through the dim cave taking a complete head count of her supporters. When she reached the last gona, a grizzled old warrior with one arm, she shook her head. Thirty-six. Hardly enough to take on Azgeda, much less to overthrow Polis. Still, it was a start. She knew she needed to feed them and fast. They had only followed her because of their loyalty to Nia and their displeasure that Roan was nothing more than Lexa’s little puppet. Ontari knew that to keep them, she was going to have to find a way to earn their respect the way Nia had. “You three,” Ontari signaled to a group of younger bucks who were throwing dice against the cave wall. “Game’s over. We need meat.” The young men put their bones away and grabbed their bows. One of them grinned flirtatiously at Ontari before they exited the cave.

When he was out of sight, Ontari rolled her eyes. Romantic entanglements were the last thing on her mind. First and foremost was revenge. Roan and Lexa would pay for killing Nia. And then after revenge, she had a taste for being Commander. Nia had been rearing her for the job for fifteen years. In some ways, she mused, she really owed Lexa a thank you. Nia would never have let Ontari rule completely. Now with the Ice Queen gone, nothing stood between Ontari and ultimate power. Well, nothing except Lexa and Roan but she knew their weaknesses. Roan’s was his cockiness. His over confidence always got him in the end, it’s why Lexa was able to defeat him. He was so sure of his kill that he’d decided to take his time finishing her. Lexa exploited the opening he’d left her. Lexa’s weakness was her heart. It always had been. Costia was proof of it. And if Ontari’s gut was to be trusted, she was pretty certain that the Commander had eyes for the blonde Skaicrasher, Clarke, the one they called Wanheda. Ontari had caught the interchanges between them before the fight that ended in Nia’s death. It looked to Ontari that Lexa hadn’t learned the lesson that Nia had taught her about love and weakness. Maybe Lexa had forgotten the price of love, maybe she’d forgotten what it was like to find her lover’s severed head in their shared bed. Well, Ontari thought, class was back in, she’d remind Lexa that to be Commander was to be alone. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Echo and her unit had finally reached the blockade outside of Arkadia. She sought out the Azgeda delegation that occupied the northern border of the blockade. She hadn’t heard any word from Roan regarding Ontari’s whereabouts and she was anxious to get the rest of her warriors back to Azgeda so they could find and put down Ontari’s little rebellion. Echo had just found the captain of the Azgeda guard when alarms started blaring from Arkadia. Echo motioned for her troops to stay safe behind the tree line. The pop pop pop of automatic guns filled the air. Echo scanned the tree line. As far as she could tell none of the gunfire had been trained toward the Grounders. 

“Steady,” she called to the Azgeda gona near her. They weren’t as familiar with Skaikru’s weapons as Trikru was and she could tell the rapid fire was making a few of them skittish.   
Then there was an explosion from the Skaikru camp. Black smoke billowed into the air and Echo could see orange flames licking up the North wall of the enclosed city. It looked like Lexa’s blockade was working. Skaikru was turning on itself. Echo was torn between staying to see Pike surrendered and leaving for Azgeda right away as Roan had ordered. In the end, the duty to her king won out. She called to the Azgeda captain. “King Roan demands you and the guard home. I’ve been sent to retrieve you. There’s been a rebellion. We put out the fire at home before we worry about fires elsewhere. 

“Sha,” the captain nodded, then motioned for his warriors to start packing up their gear. 

Echo spared one last glance back to the burning Skaikru village. “Good riddance.” She didn’t care if a single one of them made it out alive. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Without warning, the lights went out and alarms started blaring. The next thing Bellamy heard was a rifle throwing off rounds. “Monty, Raven, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Raven called.

“Uh, I think,” Monty answered.

“We have to get out of here and fast,” Bellamy cried.

“I’m not leaving Abby. We have to get her and Kane out of lock up and then when can go wherever you want.”

“Be reasonable Raven. With Clarke’s break out, they have double guards posted. There’s no way we even make it down that corridor.” Bellamy pulled an emergency flashlight from one of his pockets and flicked it on.

Raven’s black eyes told him that it was non-negotiable. “Look, you and Monty are guards, they’ll let you through.”

“Yeah, sure but you think they are going to let us back through with two prisoners!”

“You’ll figure something out, Blake.”

“Fine,” Bellamy shook his head.

“We will?” Monty was less than confident. 

“Listen, I have a rover stocked and ready to go. Get Jasper and get to the rover. It’s parked between the back of camp and the latrines. We are going to roll right out of here.”

“I’m all for that but just where do you plan on going?”

“You know me, Raven. I’ll figure it out when I get there.” Bellamy shrugged.

“So, when you said you had a plan. You meant you don’t really have a plan!”

“Everybody’s a critic. Just get to the rover. Go.”

“Don’t show up without Abby.” Raven warned as she limped away.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Heda,” Lincoln called as he and Octavia approached Lexa and her train. 

“Hold em op,” Lexa threw her hand in the air bringing her entourage to a complete stop. “Linkon, Octavia.” Lexa greeted warmly but looked at the ailing Grounders with trepidation. She also looked among their number for any sign of Clarke. The last time she’d seen Clarke was in the company of Octavia. When she’d first seen Octavia coming up the road she’d dared to hope that Clarke had somehow managed to escape and was seeking refuge with her. 

“Heda, these people aren’t well, they need the help of a fisa.” Lincoln said as he took a waterskin that Lexa offered him. He passed the skin to one of the sick. 

“Pike had them imprisoned but he’s released them on Clarke’s orders,” Octavia added.

What kind of man imprisoned people who needed to be in bed healing? Lexa looked over the crowd. Mostly Trikru. Some of them no more than children. Her dislike for Pike grew and it was already pretty high to begin with. Lexa looked directly into Octavia’s crystal eyes. “Clarke?”

“It’s not good. She’s confessed to treason. Pike aims to execute her. Both as a message to you and as a message to defectors in Arkadia.”

“So there are defectors?”

“Definitely,” Lincoln answered.

“Not enough.” Octavia didn’t share Lincoln’s optimistic outlook.

Lexa knew that the reality of the situation lay somewhere in the middle. But she couldn’t worry about the politics of Arkadia, not when all she could focus on was getting there before Pike could hurt Clarke. “How was she when you last saw her?” 

“She was Clarke. Stubborn. Look, I’m glad she got these people their freedom but confessing to treason, that was playing right into Pike’s hand.” Octavia shook her head.

“Commander, I should go back to Arkadia, see if I can help Kane and—“ Lincoln offered

“Whoa, whoa, you aren’t serious!” Octavia interrupted. “You heard him, Lincoln. If you or I go back there, he will order them to shoot on sight.”

“Bellamy—“

“Will shoot you down, Lincoln.” Octavia wasn’t about to let the love of her life walk right into a bullet.

“Linkon, I need you to see that these people get back to Polis safely.” Lincoln looked back the group who looked even more weary from their travel than they did when they’d left Arkadia. “Sha Heda.”

“Good. Now Octavia with Indra injured, I’d like you to take up the position of my Sekon until she is well.”

“Heda!” Octavia was beyond honored but was surprised by the request.

“There is more I will tell you, but we need to keep moving. Just know that even if we are successful against Pike we have other problems to deal with.”

“Yeah, Jaha.” Octavia answered. 

The mention of Jaha’s name caught Gaia’s ear. He was the one who supposedly had the AI technology that had spooked John Murphy.

“Has he turned everyone into Zombies yet?” Murphy asked.

Octavia was surprised to see Murphy atop a horse. “Not yet but he’s got quite a few. . .wait, how do you know about all of this?”

“I was one of the first people he tried to initiate into the City of Light. I’d probably done it to if. . . well, it doesn’t matter.”

“City of Light?” Gaia asked.

“It’s like a place you can only see if you take the chip.” John said. “Like you know, heaven, or paradise, or something.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Lexa turned to Lincoln. “Take the sick to Polis, take them to the tower.” She called to two of her gona. “Escort them, see that they are treated immediately and have the best Polis has to offer.”

The guards nodded and Lincoln pulled Octavia aside. “You can tell her no. She won’t force you to be her Sekon. Come with me to Polis. If you go back to Arkadia, Pike will kill you.”

“Wasn’t I just warning you not to go back?”

“Octavia, this isn’t a joke.”

“I know that, Lincoln.” She took a deep breath. “We both have jobs to do. I’m a warrior Lincoln. It’s what I do.”

She watched his jaw tense. She wasn’t sure if it was disappointment, frustration, resignation, or pride. She didn’t wait around to see. She turned to Lexa who offered her a hand up. She climbed atop the stallion behind the Commander and encircled Lexa’s waist loosely. “Let’s do this.”

“To Arkadia,” Lexa yelled. Her followers repeated her. Their voices echoing through the trees like a war whoop.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clarke pulled back the flap to the trader’s hut. The front room was empty. Clarke looked through the wares, looking for anything she could find that might help her treat Sinclair’s wound. She heard a sound from the back of the hut and called out, “Niylah, are you here?”

There was no answer but she heard movement again. Clarke put down a bone fishing needle that she’d been looking at and pushed uninvited into the bedroom. The last time she’d seen the room had been right after she’d had sex with Niylah and right before Roan had captured her and delivered her to Lexa. She hadn’t seen Niylah since the night they’d shared. She knew Niylah didn’t expect anything from her. What they’d shared had been sex, pure and simple. Well maybe it wasn’t that simple. Clarke knew in her heart of hearts, that she’d been using Niylah as a substitute for someone she thought she’d never be able to have. Lexa. Clarke closed her eyes and remembered the feel of Lexa’s lips against her skin. No. She couldn’t think about Lexa, not now. She had to get back to Sinclair. 

“What do you want, Clarke?” There was sadness and disappointment in Niylah’s eyes. Maybe even anger. 

“I need—“

“I’m finished helping your people. They’ve killed my father.”

“I’m sorry about that. I really am. But not all of my people were responsible, Niylah.”

“Maybe not, Clarke. But I’m finished helping your people hurt mine.”

“Look, Lexa and I have been working on bringing our people together—“

“Yes, I know all about the thirteenth clan and I know there are plenty on both sides who are all too willing to see that fail. Why are you here?”

“One of my people is injured. He’s likely to die if he doesn’t get treatment. I need supplies so I can help him.”

“What can I possibly have that you don’t have in Arkadia?”

“It’s a long story but he’s not in Arkadia. Neither he nor I can go back. Right now, you are quite literally our only hope and I have nothing to trade.” Clarke looked to the ground.

“Seriously. Do you think I would hold that against you? Have you forgotten so soon what we shared, Clarke?” Niylah caressed Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke’s face burned. It felt wrong to have Niylah’s hands on her in such a way. She hadn’t forgotten what they’d shared but how did she tell her that what they’d shared had been eclipsed by what she’d shared with Lexa. 

Clarke’s inaction spoke volumes. “I see. So the rumors are true?”

“Rumors?”

“That Heda has taken you to her bed. She’s quite famously know to be a good lover. So, now you give me the cold shoulder.”

“Niylah, I don’t have time to discuss this.”

“Of course not. Let’s see what I have.” With her hand at the small of Clarke’s back Niylah ushered Clarke into the front room.

Within a few minutes, Clarke had found what she needed. “I feel like I should leave you something in return.”

“Clarke, you don’t owe my anything. And honestly, I’m sorry about my outburst before. I’m just worried about you. Lexa is not a road you want to go down. It’s a dead end. Has she told you about Costia?”

“Some.”

“Trust me, Clarke. You’ll only get hurt.”

“If you remember, I was already hurting when I came to you before. Being with her was healing. But it doesn’t matter, now.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it is over.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, but like I said before, I don’t have time to talk about it. I have to get back to Sinclair.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Clarke wasn’t really looking for the company but she knew if Niylah came with her that it meant they could bring another pack of food and supplies and that was something she couldn’t afford to turn down.


	9. Don't Kill the Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains an attempted rape scene. 
> 
> Indra catches up with Lexa. Raven and team attempt to break free from Arkadia which has been taken over by Alie zombies. Clarke and Niylah make it back to Sinclair but find a surprise waiting for them.

Emori had been tracking the Commander’s party since they’d left Polis. She wasn’t sure why the Commander had chosen to bring John Murphy along and she wasn’t sure of their destination, although she had a good idea that it was Arkadia. Which Emori was pretty sure could only spell danger for John. She’d been hoping for an opportunity to create a distraction that would allow her to free John but there were too many eyes and too many swords in the entourage. Emori cursed herself for even caring what happened to the Skaiboy. It wasn’t her fault he’d had a falling out with his own people. Although she did feel partially responsible for his capture by the Commander’s guard. But deep down she knew the reason she wanted to free him had nothing to do with her culpability in his capture. It had everything to do with her damn feelings for him. Feelings that she should push away, had tried to push away, unsuccessfully. Emori swore under her breath again as she looked at the object of her desire in shackles. 

A movement in the trees caused her to tuck in behind a large boulder. She hoped she hadn’t been spotted. The last thing she needed was for the Commander to put her in chains too. That definitely wouldn’t help John. Emori peeked over the top of the smooth granite rock in time to see Indra kom Trikru step out of the woods and into the road in front of the horses. 

“Hod op,” Lexa called to the caravan. Indra was winded and Lexa could see the pain etched on her face. Whatever news she carried must have been of great import. Indra’s dark eyes bored into Lexa’s green ones and Lexa dismounted her horse and walked to her. She pulled Indra out of earshot of the others. “What news Indra?”

Indra glanced back at the party. She’d been surprised to have found Octavia riding with Heda but was relieved to discover that she’d beat Clarke to the Commander. She was also curious about the absence of Lincoln and the wounded he and Octavia had shepherded out of Arkadia but any questions she may have had, took a backburner to the news she had to deliver Heda. 

“Heda, it’s Wanheda.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide and then she blinked, tensing her jaw, steeling herself for the worst. Jus no drein, jus daun ran through her head, mocking her. She knew if Pike had killed Clarke that there was no way she would be able to leave her love’s death unavenged, even if it meant abandoning the policy she’d adopted on Clarke’s insistence. If that made her a hypocrite then so be it. “Go ahead,” she encourage Indra to give her report.

“Heda, I don’t know how to say this but--” Indra hesitated nervously.

“Out with it.” Lexa ordered.

“It’s Wanheda, Heda. I’m afraid she plans to betray you. Has betrayed you.”  
Lexa’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Impossible. I trust Clarke.”

“Then I fear your trust is misplaced, Heda.”

“You’ve felt that before and were proven grievously wrong, Indra.”

“It’s different this time.”

“Different how?’

“I witnessed something.”

“Go ahead,” Lexa gave Indra the room to speak freely.

“I saw her kissing Bellamy Blake” Indra revealed.

“Bellamy?” Lexa knew the older Blake sibling harbored feelings for Clarke, and his opinion of Lexa was easy enough to deduce. The last time she’d had seen the boy, he’d been scowling at her and warning Clarke not to trust her. 

“Don’t you understand what this means? Do you see now why she wanted you to have mercy on the Skaikru warriors who murdered our villagers? She’s been playing you, Heda. She’s been protecting him all along.”

Lexa considered Indra’s words. There was a time when Lexa might have believed Indra’s accusation but that was before she’d held Clarke in her arms. Before she tasted the truth of love on her lips. Clarke hadn’t wanted to leave Polis anymore than Lexa had wanted her to go. “You’re mistaken.”

“Heda.”

“Whatever you saw. You’ve misunderstood it Indra. Clarke is not a liar. She wants all of our people to survive. She encouraged mercy because it was the right thing to do for the sake of peace.”

“I’m telling you. I saw her.”

“And what did you see Indra?” Lexa was getting agitated. She didn’t have time to waste listening to Indra’s doubts about Clarke. She thought Indra had moved beyond that. She knew Titus and some of the ambassadors still had their doubts but she didn’t think that Indra still held such feelings.

“I saw Clarke and the one they call Sinclair. They were escaping from camp and Bellamy caught them. But he let them go. Whatever she said to him convinced him. And then they kissed. As she was leaving. . .”

Indra continued with her tale but Lexa wasn’t hearing her anymore. The only thing that registered for her was that Clarke was free. She’d somehow escaped Arkadia and Pike’s death sentence. “Which way did they go, Indra?”

“What?”

“You said they, Clarke and this Sinclair,. . .they got away, right? Which way did they run?”

“North, I think.”

Lexa nodded. “And Indra. What of Jaha? What did you learn?”

Indra had nearly forgotten that the point of her mission had been to gather intel on Jaha. “Not much to tell. He has grouped a lot of Skaikru around him. I’d say nearly half the camp.” 

“Indra, I need you to head back to Arkadia. John Murphy says that Jaha carries a pack with him.”

“Yes, I’ve seen it.”

“Good, that pack may be more dangerous than even Pike’s leadership in Arkadia. I need you to try bring me that pack.”

Indra stiffened her spine. She didn’t like that the Commander wasn’t listening to her warning about Clarke. But Indra would never disobey a direct order from her Heda. “Sha, Heda, it will be done.”

“Indra, if you aren’t up to it, tell me now.”

“Heda. It will be done.”

“Good.” Lexa called to Octavia. “Octavia, come here.”

Octavia dismounted and joined the two warrior women. “Sha, Heda.”

“I’d like you to accompany Indra back to Arkadia. She will fill you in on the mission.”

Octavia nodded. “You’re not coming to Arkadia?”

“No, my mission lies elsewhere now. But I will be sending John Murphy and Gaia with you, along with a contingent of gona.” Lexa looked back to Indra. “When you’ve got the pack, signal by horn and head to Polis. I will meet you there.”

“Heda.” Indra nodded. 

After a few minutes, the party was split into two groups. Indra’s group continued on the road toward Arkadia but Lexa and the gona who rode with her turned and headed North through the woods. 

Emori wasn’t sure exactly what had happened but she smiled nonetheless, there were now fewer eyes and fewer swords. Her chances of busting John free went up immensely. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

By the time that Bellamy made it to the rover with Monty, Harper, Kane, and Abby, the entire camp was in mayhem. A bullet pinged off the rover’s metal sheeting as they hurried to climb in back. Raven called from the driver’s seat. “Where’s Jasper?”

“That’s a no go,” Monty called. “I couldn’t reason with him. I tried.”

“Of course you did,” Harper consoled Monty with a pat on his thigh. 

“Go. We can’t stay here any longer,” Bellamy urged Raven. 

Raven didn’t have to be told twice. She shifted the gear stick into drive and off they went. 

“My God,” Kane whispered as he took in the carnage that littered the camp. Jaha’s supporters had reached their tipping point and had taken over camp by any means possible. 

“Raven, stop!” Abby cried. 

“Wait, what, why?”

“It’s Jackson. We can’t leave him here.” Abby pushed open the rover’s back door even though Raven hadn’t even slowed the truck.

“Abby, what if he’s chipped?” Kane reasoned.

“He’s not. Look, he’s carrying medical supplies. He’s trying to make a run for it, just like us.”

Bellamy and Kane exchanged a reluctant glance, finally Kane conceded. “Raven, stop the truck.”  
“Jackson,” Abby called across the yard. 

Jackson looked up at Abby’s voice and ran quickly to the rover. Abby took the medical supplies from him as Kane offered him a hand up into the back of the vehicle. 

“Okay Raven, let’s go!” Bellamy waved his hand forward.

Raven floored the accelerator, she didn’t even hesitate to plow down Arkadia’s front gates. And she didn’t bother to stop for Pike who was waving furiously at the truck as it blew past him standing in the open field just outside of camp. 

Monty looked back with sorrow in his deep brown eyes as Pike was overtaken by crew of gona who charged out of the woods at the chancellor. 

“He brought it on himself,” Bellamy reassured Monty.

“Yeah,” Monty answered but looked down at the floorboard. Pike might have got what was coming to him but Monty knew that he and Bellamy had both gone along with Pike’s command for way too long. Even if Bellamy didn’t feel guilty, Monty did. 

“Where to?” Raven asked over her shoulder.

“Polis.” Kane called.

“But the blockade,” Bellamy protested. “We will be better off trying to stay off the Grounder’s radar.”

“No, Lexa is reasonable. She’ a good leader,” Kane argued, “when we explain to her what has happened. She will help us get Arkadia back.”

“Lexa.” Bellamy started. “She’s the one who issued the blockade.”

“And her reasons were sound, Bellamy. Now that Pike is not in control, she will lift the blockade. But it’s her we need to see. The others will enforce her kill order.”

“Then what makes you think we will even make it to Polis?” Bellamy asked.

“We’ve gotta try, it’s our best hope.” Kane moved up into the empty front passenger seat next to Raven. “You know the way?”

“Yeah, I got this.” Raven white-knuckle gripped the steering wheel and kept her eyes on the road ahead.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Clarke and Niylah exchanged few words as they made their way through the subway tunnels back to Sinclair. Clarke hurried as fast as her tired legs would allow her. She was worried about what she might find. Worse case scenario was that Sinclair had bled out in her absence. Even if it wasn’t that bad, there was still the possibility that he’d lost enough blood to cause him to pass out. She didn’t have any blood to give him in any case. So, she was hoping that he’d been able to keep pressure on the wound. Of all the possibilities that had run through her mind, the one she found was, of course, one she hadn’t even considered. 

She heard the voices before she and Niylah came around the last curve that led into the old station where she’d left Sinclair. Clarke stopped in her tracks and held her hand out for NIylah to stop. Clarke put a finger to her mouth in a “be quiet” gesture. Niylah nodded and the two of them crept forward slowly. They were down in the old track route and couldn’t see what was happening up on the platform, but as they got closer, the voices became less muffled and Clarke couldn’t catch snippets of the conversation.

“Em ste breathing,” one of the men called.

“Frag em op.” another voice called. There were at least two of them but Clarke knew if she waited any longer that they would kill Sinclair. 

“Stay here,” she mouthed silently to Niylah and then she vaulted up onto the platform. “Bants em alon.” She knew her Trigedasleng wasn’t great but she was hoping that it was enough to give them pause.

Now that she was on the platform, she could see that there were three of them. One of them held a torch. They were all heavily armed. They turned to her and she could see the tell-tale scarring on their faces indicative of Azgeda. 

“Chit do osir don hir?” One of them called and eyed Clarke like she was something to eat.

“Clarke, no!” Sinclair called. He had been conscious the whole time, he’d only been trying to play dead in hopes that they would leave him alone. 

“Clarke?” The leader of the Azgeda warriors tilted his head and squinted to get a better look at Clarke. “Wanheda,” he sneered. 

“Two. Mo fun,” the gona with the torch licked his lips as Niylah climbed up onto the platform.

Sinclair tried to stand. The leader kicked him in the face and the back of his skull crashed hard against the concrete, everything went black. 

“Niylah run!” Clarke called. 

“Not a chance,” the blonde Trikur girl pulled a knife from her belt. Clarke pulled her own knife and readied for one of the men to make an advance. 

“Leave Wanheda to me,” the leader called. “I’m gonna take her to Ontari. Have your way with the other.”

Clarke looked at Niylah.

“Look,” Clarke called to the leader. “You don’t have to do this. Leave them be and I will go with you. Wherever you want.”

“Clarke,” Niylah called. But it didn’t matter. The men didn’t have any interest in bargaining. They came at the women. Clarke knew the one with the torch was at the biggest disadvantage. When he went to switch the torch to his left hand so he could draw his blade with his right. Clarke kicked him in the solar plexus. The torch flew into the air before it thudded onto the ground. The warrior doubled over from the kick and Clarke jabbed her knife into the side of his neck but before she could retrieve it, the leader was pulling her from behind. He was strong and he wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her off the ground. She flailed her elbows wildly trying to land a blow on his head. She wasn’t having any luck. She attempted to head butt him from behind but he kept his head safely away. 

When he turned her, she could see that the other warrior had knocked Niylah to the ground and had ripped her top open. When he reached for his fly, Niylah bit him on the neck sinking her teeth in and tore a hunk off flesh. She must have hit something substantial because blood started spurting all over her and the gona grabbed at his neck, his hard-on forgotten. Niylah pushed him off and looked for her knife which he’d knocked out of her hand. But before she could reach it, the brute carrying Clarke kicked her off the platform and down into the track bed. Clarke heard her scream as she hit the steel rails. 

Clarke bucked and wriggled doing anything she could to dislodge herself from the warrior’s grasp. But then he pushed her against the wall pressing his full, hard body roughly against her. At first, she feared he was going to rape her but she quickly realized what he was going. He was using the wall as a prison. He grabbed one arm and bent it up behind her. She felt the rope burn her skin as he hurried to work it around her wrist. Jerking the other hand down, he fastened them together. When he went to turn her, Clarke used the momentum to shove him off. He stumbled and fell on his ass. Luckily he hadn’t got the rope on her very securely and she was getting it loose pretty easily. She looked for a weapon anything she could use. But before she could find anything. He was back on her. This time he knocked her to the ground, on her back and he mounted her, holding her wrists high above her head. 

Sinclair’s eyes blinked open, then closed, then open. He could hear the scuffle next to him. He turned his head to see the warrior on top of Clarke. The gona took a knife from his belt with his free hand. He sliced Clarke’s shirt open grazing the skin of her belly as he did. Red blood ran over her side. Sinclair raised up on one elbow and then collapsed.

When he woke later, he didn’t know how much later. Niylah was there, sewing his wound shut.  
“Clarke?” he asked.

“Gone,” Niylah answered and handed Sinclair a flask of water. “Drink.”

“We have to find her.” Sinclair tried to sit up.

“You’re in no shape and he doesn’t intend to kill her. He’s taking her to someone called Ontari. Someone who apparently wants her alive.”

“There are worse things someone can do besides killing her,” Sinclair was pretty sure he remembered seeing the man on top of Clarke ripping her clothes off. He’d never felt so guilty or useless in all of his life. Clarke had only come back to the subway to help him. She’d only made her presence known to those thugs to save him. And one had raped her and probably killed her. Sinclair didn’t care what the woman in front of him was saying. How would he ever look at Abby again? He’d gotten Clarke killed.

“Clarke is smart. She’ll find a way to get away from him. I’m Niylah, by the way. And you’re Sinclair.”

“No offense, but you didn’t see what I saw. We have to go for help.” He tried to move again but it was no good. A hot pain seared his side and made the world spin.

“You’ve lost too much blood. You’re staying here. As soon as I think it’s okay to leave you. I’ll go for help.”

“It may be too late.” Sinclair argued with all the breath he could muster which wasn’t much.

“It may be.” Niylah said sadly. She’d meant what she said about the Azgeda warrior keeping Clarke alive but she wasn’t sure how long Ontari would keep her that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that just as Indra misunderstood what she saw between Bellamy and Clarke, Sinclair has misinterpreted what he saw when Clarke was being attacked. I promise all of this will make sense in the future of the story.


	10. Two is Better than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia enlists Jasper to help against Jaha. Raven and the rover kru run into a surprise on the road. Lexa finds what she's been looking for.

Back to Good  
Two is Better Than One

 

Octavia knew instantly something was wrong as she surveyed Arkadia from the rear of camp. Pike and his guard dogs were nowhere in sight. Instead, Jaha walked through the camp as if he owned the place. On the Ark, Octavia had never had the opportunity to see him in person, imprisoned as she was in her family’s tiny apartment. But she’d seen him on public announcement broadcasts on the television. The Jaha standing in camp now, looked a lot like the Jaha she’d seen giving speeches to the citizens of the Ark. He looked self-assured. In control. He was most comfortable when people obeyed his orders as they seemed to be doing now. His followers had rounded up other camp members and had them corralled in front of him. 

“That’s the pack,” Indra whispered as she pointed to the device Jaha had slung over his shoulder. 

“I see it.,” Octavia nodded.

“What’s he doing?” Gaia asked as she edged closer to Octavia.

“He’s about to make all those sheep zombies. I’m telling you.” Murphy answered. But something’s changed. He’s forcing them. Before it had to be the person’s choice to take the chip.”

“He’s right,” Indra sneered, “he’s holding them at gunpoint.”

“How are we going to get that pack?” Gaia asked. “The Commander says it’s the key.”

“It is.” Murphy affirmed. “The Lady in Red. She’s in the pack. And so is the City of Light.”

“The Lady in Red?” Indra asked.

“She’s an AI.” Murphy responded.

“AI?” Indra looked to Octavia for an explanation. But it was Gaia who answered. “She’s like another Commander. You know the Flame. Well that chip that Jaha is feeding everyone puts them in contact with another Commander and then they do her bidding. At least I think that’s what all of this adds up to.”

“Your math is pretty good,” Murphy quipped. “Look, I’m all for helping you guys take down Jaha and his cyber girlfriend but somebody’s gonna half to cut these off of me or I ain’t going down there.”

Indra cocked her eye at Octavia.

Octavia turned to Murphy and her voice dropped low. “If you cut and run on us. You won’t have to worry about Jaha. I’ll lobotomize you so badly you’ll wish you’re a zombie.”

“You just get more and more charming.” Murphy gave her one of his signature asshole smiles as she dug her knife into the lock hole of his handcuffs. 

“So what’s the plan?” Gaia asked. “The clearly have us outnumbered.”

Octavia looked back into the main yard. She quit counting when she reached twenty. And Jaha’s number was growing as people opened their mouths for the chip. Movement in the latrines caught her eye. It was Jasper. She picked up a nearby pine cone and hurled it at him. When it landed at his feet, Jasper turned and looked to the treeline. 

Octavia looked to the others. “Stay out of sight until I know for sure if he’s with them or not.”

“How will you know?” Indra asked.

“It’s Jasper. I’ll know.” Octavia rolled her eyes and moved stealthily down the hill. 

When Jasper finally could see her clear enough he ran to the fence line. “Octavia, what are you doing here? You should go. It’s not safe for you.”

Thank God! Jasper wasn’t chipped. She threw her arms around him. “It’s not safe for you either. Jaha is going to chip everyone in camp. But I’m hoping you can help us.”

“Us?” Jasper looked back to the trees. “Is Lincoln with you? Clarke? The Commander?”

“No. Look, who else is here that might be able to help us? Monty? Raven?”

“They left. Pike too and Abby and Kane. It’s just me, really.”

“But Jaha knows you are here in camp, right?”

“Yeah, he’s been trying to get me to go to the City of Light.” Jasper twirled his finger at his temple as if to say that Jaha was crazy.

“Good. That’s good. I want you to go to him and act as if you mean to take the chip but I want you to steal that pack instead. And when you get it. I want you to run for the trees. We will cover you from the tree line.”

“They know.” Jasper said with a far off look in his eyes. “It’s not safe here now. The Commander knows.” The he turned and looked at Octavia with vacant eyes. “Where is the Commander? You’re going to take me to her.”

“Jasper!” Octavia realized that he was actually chipped when she saw Jaha’s cronies coming for her.

Octavia decked him across the jaw and took off for the trees, screaming “Run!” as she did.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Raven tore down the road toward Polis. Bellamy had moved into the passenger seat and Kane sat in the back of the rover with the others. 

“Do you think she will help us?” Raven asked Bellamy.

“Who?”

“Lexa.”

Bellamy looked out at the trees blurring as they flew by them. As much as he wanted to hate Lexa, he knew the answer. “She’ll help Clarke. And if that means helping us, then yes.”

“You okay?” Raven asked.

“It is what it is, Raven.”

Jackson, who’d ridden silently in the back, sat suddenly up straight. 

“Jackson?” Abby leaned him toward him.

“How far to Polis? To the Commander?” He asked.

Bellamy tried to find a marker that he recognized. “Another fifteen to twenty minutes, I think.”

“You okay?” Abby asked. Since they’d taken to the road, he’d looked a little green around the gills. She remembered the first time she’d ridden in the rover, she’d nearly vomited from the motion sickness.

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled at her. “I’m fine. Quit worrying Abby.”

“It’s what she does.” Kane squeezed Abby’s hand affectionately.

“I’ll feel better when I see Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Jackson tilted his head. “The Commander will be with Clarke.”

“That’s likely.” Kane answered then was suddenly propelled forward as Raven slammed on the brakes.

“Jesus,” Raven cried. She’d barely managed to get the vehicle stopped. A woman with long blonde had jumped out into the road and was trying to flag them down. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Lexa knew her gona were beyond exhausted. She knew they needed a break. But she couldn’t rest, not until she knew Clarke was safe. They rode north through the woods, down into the valleys, across the rushing, shallow rivers. Lexa thought nothing of crossing over into Azgeda territory. They were her subjects just like the rest of the coalition. But she noticed that some of her kru shifted uncomfortably at the Azgeda totems. 

They hadn’t been in Ice Nation land long when a flock of crows shot out from the treetops to the west. Something had startled them. Lexa held up her hand and turned to her soldiers. “Hod op.” Lexa hopped off her white mare and pointed to four of her gona. “You four come with me. The rest of you stay here. Slake your thirsts, rest your bones.”

‘Sha, Heda!” They looked relieved to be granted a respite. But the gona that she’d selected to come with her, looked honored to have been chosen to accompany their leader on the little side mission. Being hand picked by Lexa was more reward than a brief rest.

Lexa lead the kru, three men and one women, through the thick pine forest. It wasn’t long before they hard a man yelling. “You’re making it really hard not to kill you.” His words were followed by the sound of a struggle, a woman’s yelp, and then a man’s groan. 

“Fuck,” the man cried. And then Clarke burst out of a thicket of trees. She was running for her life. Her hands were bound, her mouth was gagged, and she was topless. Lexa’s black blood boiled like hot oil. The Azgeda man came running out of the trees after her, he had a knife at the ready. He nearly made it to Clarke but Lexa jumped out in front of him and impaled him with her sword before he could threaten Clarke anymore. 

Lexa ran to Clarke’s side. Her gona hurried to assist her. Clarke’s face was bruised, her torso was covered in scrapes and cuts. Lexa didn’t want to think of what other injuries Clarke had suffered at her captor’s hands. She looked back at him. He was still breathing, but barely. The urge to mutilate him while he still had life in him was strong but, she needed to make sure her love was okay first. 

“Lexa,” Clarke cried as Lexa untied the cloth around her mouth. Lexa worked quickly to release her hands and when she did. Clarke threw her arms around Lexa. Lexa returned the hug pulling Clarke in as tightly as she could. It felt like an eternity since she’d last held her, in love, in her bed. Lexa almost kissed her but composed herself as she realized that her gonakru was watching the whole display. Lexa took off her cloak and wrapped it protectively around Clarke’s half-naked form. She looked back to her gona. “Head back to the others, tell them to make camp. We will be along shortly.”

“Sha Heda.” the kru nodded and did as instructed. 

When they were alone. Lexa felt tears of relief welling up in her eyes. When she’d left Polis headed for Arkadia, she’d been so worried that Pike was going to hurt Clarke. And now here she was, in her arms, again. Where she belonged. 

The Azgeda warrior behind them grunted as he let out his last breath. Lexa was only sorry that he didn’t suffer longer. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” Lexa cooed as she rocked Clarke and she knew her words were whispered as much to assure herself as they were to soothe Clarke.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed her name like it was prayer and then let her tears go.

Lexa clenched her jaw to keep her own from spilling. She needed to be strong right now. Clarke needed her to be strong. Lexa stroked Clarke’s hair with one hand and held Clarke’s hand with the other. “Shhhh,” Lexa kissed along Clarke’s forehead.

Lexa’s lips on her felt like a kind of heaven that Clarke had thought she’d never feel again. When she’d left Polis days ago, Clarke had resolved to let Lexa go. Even though she loved her with every fiber of her being, she’d thought the noble thing to do was to let Lexa go for Lexa’s protection. But as she felt Lexa’s loving arms around her, she realized that they would always be stronger together. There would always be danger, it was the nature of their lives, a product of the world they lived in. But they had a better chance if they stood side by side than they ever would apart. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lexa.”

It broke Lexa’s heart that Clarke felt the need to apologize for the man attacking her but she knew victims of assault often felt that they were somehow to blame. “Clarke. You have nothing to apologize for.”

The blue eyes looked up into the green ones that were made impossibly verdant by the dark woods. New tears fell down Clarke’s cheeks. “Can we go home?” 

“You want to go back to Arkadia?” Lexa asked.

“No, I want to go home. To our home. Polis.”

Lexa had to swallow the lump that felt like an egg lodged in her throat. But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t fight the emotion anymore. Her hot tears dripped like ocean spray on Clarke’s face when Lexa moved her mouth over Clarke’s lips. 

The got lost in the kiss, lost in each other, lost in their love. It was the only thing that mattered. For one minute, the world didn’t spin, time didn’t exist, there was no war, no struggle to survive. Just two women in love and it was eternal. It was Truth. And then Lexa broke the kiss bringing them back to the Azgeda forest. Clarke blinked. Then she remembered that they couldn’t go back to Polis. Not yet. “Sinclair. I have to help Sinclair.”

“Where is he?”

“He escaped with me.”

“Yes, Indra told me.” Lexa said.

“Indra? How did she know?”

“It doesn’t matter. Where is your friend?”

“He maybe dead. Niylah too.”

“Niylah?” Lexa asked. “The trader’s daughter?”

“Yes, she was helping me. He was shot. He’s in the subway station. We need to go.” Clarke moved to stand up.

“Wait. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa studied her closely. She was back in full healer mode, more worried about someone who needed fixing than she was herself. “Yes, we need to hurry, Lexa.”

“What do you want me to do with him?” Lexa pointed to Clarke’s abductor. 

“He’s working with Ontari, that’s where he was taking me.”

“Ontari. Yes, she’s rebelled against Roan. I shouldn’t be surprised that she’d come after you. Nia did.”

“I don’t think he was sent to get me. He came upon us in the station. And he realized that I’d be a prize for Ontari, so he took me.”

“Taking you as a political prisoner is one thing, but he didn’t have to assault you.” Lexa gritted her teeth.

“Hey, I did most of this to myself,” Clarke pointed to her cuts and scrapes, “running through the woods trying to get away from him.”

Lexa’s jaw tensed. Clarke was blaming herself again.

“Look, he’s dead. Have your kru burn him if you like. But I don’t have time to wait around for it. I need to get to Sinclair.”

“I’ll leave him for the wolves. He deserves worse but as you say, we needed to get moving.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand in hers and together walked toward the road where the gonakru waited. Once they reached the others. Lexa climbed onto her mare and helped Clarke up behind her. When Clarke encircled Lexa’s waist and leaned her head against her shoulder, Lexa felt a sense of comfort she’d never known before. It was how the world was supposed to feel.


	11. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rover crew head for Arkadia but get intercepted. Ontari makes plans, Clarke and Lexa's reunion falls under a dark cloud.

Regrets

Raven managed to get the rover stopped without plowing over the blonde Grounder. Niylah held her hands high in the air to indicate to Skaikru that she meant them no harm. She knew there were plenty of them that held a shoot first ask questions later policy. 

“She’s got blood all over hands,” Raven warned as Bellamy reached for the passenger door handle. 

Raven made eye contact with Abby in the rear view mirror. Raven felt like they needed to keep moving but she knew the doctor would demand to help if there was someone injured. Raven sighed as Abby bolted out of the back of the rover, followed by Kane. 

“You from Arkadia?” Niylah asked Bellamy since he was the first to reach her.

“Yes, and you?”

“Sinclair needs help. He’s been shot.”

Bellamy’s eyes went wide. Sinclair had been with Clarke when she left Arkadia. “Was there anyone else with him? A young woman.”

“You mean Clarke. I’m afraid not, She was here but she’s been taken.” Niylah answered.

“Taken by who?” Bellamy demanded.

“Bandits. They were working for Ontari. They were Azgeda.”

Bellamy turned to Abby and Kane as they approached. “She says Sinclair is injured. Clarke’s not here. She was captured.”

Abby swallowed hard. “Captured?”

“Ice Nation!” Bellamy shook his head and bit is bottom lip in frustration.

“Can you pick up her trail?” Abby asked.

“I can damn well try.” Bellamy scanned the ground around them.

“Good. You and Raven go after Clarke. Take Jackson.” Abby turned her attention to Niylah. “Where’s Sinclair?”

“This way,” Niylah urged her toward the old tunnel. Abby and Kane followed immediately. 

Bellamy turned back to the rover and walked to the driver’s side and spoke low to Raven. “Sinclair’s hurt. Clarke’s been taken by Ice Nation.”

“Sinclair! Is it bad? Where is he?” Raven didn’t know how many more people she could stand to lose. “Why would Roan kidnap Clarke?”

“Not Roan. Someone called Ontari.” 

Monty edge up toward the cab of the rover. “What’s going on?”

“That Grounder says Sinclair is hurt. Says Clarke isn’t with him she’s been snagged by Ice Nation..” Bellamy answered.

“You don’t trust her?” Monty asked.

“I don’t trust any of them.” Bellamy shrugged. “But this is where we find ourselves.” He looked Raven dead in the eyes. “Abby wants me, Raven, and Jackson to see if we can find Clarke? Monty you stand guard outside the old subway tunnel.”

“Got it.” Monty grabbed his rifle and jumped out of the rover.

Bellamy climbed back in the passenger’s seat. He quickly filled Jackson in on the plan. Jackson’s first instinct was to argue that he needed to get to Polis. But then he realized that having Clarke would be even better. With Clarke as a bargaining chip, the Commander was more likely to cooperate. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ontari had grown weary of waiting for her hunting party to return, so she took a handful of warriors and organized a hunt of her own. Within an hour, they had plenty of game to feed her growing numbers. Two more Azgeda villages had sent contingents of warriors to let her know that their loyalty to Nia was unwavering and that they would support her against both Roan and Lexa. In fact, she was so confident in her numbers that she felt that she could successfully launch her first campaign against the town of Syracuse. They’d been very supportive of Nia against Lexa but had been quick to throw their lot in with Roan. Ontari was sure that the core of the population their still harbored loyalty to Nia. With enough pressure, she was sure she could bring them over to her side. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Clarke and Lexa rode slightly ahead of the pack. They’d been pushing the horses hard for a couple of hours and Lexa insisted that that slow the pace and let the animals catch a breath. Clarke wasn’t happy with the decision as worried as she was about Sinclair but she didn’t question Lexa’s judgement. 

“We’ll be there soon Clarke.” 

Clarke nodded. When she’d described the subway station to Lexa, the Commander knew instantly which one it was. She also knew a shortcut, which Clarke was grateful for, since Sinclair’s life quite literally might depend on their expediency. “He’d already lost so much blood.”

“If his fight is over Clarke, there is little that you can do about that.”

“I don’t believe in Fate.” Clarke replied.

“I used to be so sure of mine,” Lexa whispered.

“You mean that you were born to be Commander?” 

Lexa nodded. “That, yes. But beyond that. I was certain that my sole purpose in life was to live, lead, and then die for my people.”

“What changed?” Clarke asked her breath caressing Lexa’s neck as she did so.

Lexa turned her head so she could see Clarke out of her left eye. “You. Clarke.”

Clarke wanted to kiss the full mouth that had whispered her name like it was a prayer. But she knew that Lexa wouldn’t welcome such a public display of their affections. There would be talk enough about Wanheda riding with Heda on her horse when one of the gonas could have easily given up their mount and followed on foot. “What do you think your purpose is now?”

“Well, I am still beholden to my people. That will never change, as long as I breathe from the air given as a gift from the trees of my home, I will never forsake my sacred duty as the Commander. And, one day, my fight will come to a close. But, I no longer believe that my life has to be a solitary one.”

Clarke’s heart sped up. Was Lexa saying what she thought she was saying? Did she want more than just stolen moments? Clarke wasn’t sure how to respond. When she left Polis after Titus had tried to kill her, Clarke realized for the first time just how dangerous their love could be. Already Gustus had tried to frame Raven for attempting to murder Lexa. And Titus had been willing to murder Clarke in cold blood because he felt like Lexa couldn’t be objective where Clarke was concerned. They would each be targets. And Clarke knew that loving her might cause Lexa the thing she held dearest, her position as Heda. It was tradition that Heda sacrificed her heart to lead her people. It was more than possible that if their relationship became widely known that the ambassadors would call a vote of no confidence. In fact, Clarke was certain that there was a few of them that would love the idea of placing a Nightblood child on the throne in place of Lexa. A child would be easier to control, to manipulate. “Lexa, I uh ---” Clarke stammered.

Lexa’s heart wrenched. She thought she’d seen something in Clarke’s face when the blonde had left Polis for Arkadia. There’d been something in her voice, in her stance that had almost felt like goodbye. Lexa had tried to push that negative thinking out of her head but now that Clarke seemed to be hemming and hawing when she tried to bring up her feelings for her, Lexa was worried that her initial fears might have been well founded. But then why had Clarke called Polis home? Their home, she had said and then kissed her like she needed her mouth more than she needed air. “It’s okay, Clarke. It’s ok.”

“Lexa. No, it’s not. We need to talk about it. About us. About the future. I just. . . I can’t right now. Not with Sinclair, and we’re here with a gonakru right behind us.”

Lexa nodded. She turned and faced forward again, setting her jaw. She knew Clarke was thinking rationally. But there was something about that that bothered Lexa. Where Clarke was concerned, she wasn’t sure she could think rationally, at least not completely. Their separation had been only a matter of days but it had felt like seasons to Lexa. Lexa decided to change the subject. “So, what was the state of things in Arkadia when you left?”

“Insane. I think my people just weren’t meant for the ground. Half of them support Pike caused their are scared shitless and the other half have started listening to Jaha about the City of Light. I don’t know how long Bellamy can keep the camp from going down in flames?”

“Bellamy?” Lexa wondered why Clarke would put the burden of safeguarding Arkadia on his shoulders. Not when Kane had seemed the more capable of the Grounders that she’d met. “I thought he was squarely in Pike’s camp.”

“No. He’s confused. The leadership vacuum got him all out of sorts but I think he’s coming around.”

“Leadership vacuum? You mean you leaving?’ Lexa hadn’t heard Clarke defend Bellamy in a long time, it was beginning to irk her.

“Yes, and no. I also mean the loss of Jaha as a true leader to our people and my mother’s incompetence as chancellor."

"He threw his lot in with Pike," Lexa reminded.

“Yes, but I think he’s had enough of Pike.”

“Clarke, he killed three hundred warriors that I sent to protect him and slaughtered a virtually defenseless village.”

“Under Pike’s orders, yes.”  
“I’m sorry, Clarke, but I’m not willing to give him a pass on that, even if it was Pike who ordered it. Pike didn’t know us. Pike hadn’t fought alongside us. Bellamy had. What makes you so sure he will turn on Pike?”

Clarke looked down as she remembered Bellamy grabbing her and kissing her as she was leaving Arkadia. “I just know that he regrets it. I could see it in his eyes.”

“We all have regrets, Clarke.” And Lexa was beginning to wonder if she was going to regret letting the Skaigirl into her heart. She hadn’t originally given Indra’s warning about Bellamy and Clarke any credence whatsoever. But now she was beyond confused. Clarke had kissed her so passionately but wanted to put off talking about their future and she was defending Bellamy. Lexa took a deep breath. Maybe she was just overreacting. Clarke was right, they needed to focus first on the task at hand and that was to get to Sinclair. Lexa urged the horse into a gallop. Clarke tightened her grip around Lexa’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super angsty, I know, but it has a purpose, I promise.


	12. Dangerous Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln plans for the future, Octavia, Gaia, and Indra try to outrun Jaha's minions, Echo and Roan sound the war drums, Abby and Sinclair have a talk, Bellamy, Raven, and Jackson catch up with Clarke and Lexa.

Back to Good: Dangerous Place  
Warning: Character Death

Lincoln had done as duty as ordered by the Commander. He’d gotten the infirmed safely to Polis and had gotten them the best fisas available. In his heart of hearts, he also knew the implied order had been for him to stay in Polis but he couldn’t do that. Lexa hadn’t expressly ordered him to stay, and it was that loophole that he was going to exploit. He couldn’t just sit around and do nothing while his love faced unknown dangers. Lincoln made his way through the streets of Polis, heading for the residential district. He needed to make one stop before he headed back to Arkadia. 

The hut was smaller than he remembered. He hadn’t visited the humble abode since he had been a small boy. Then, it had seemed grand compared to his parent’s tiny thatched home in TonDC. Lincoln rapped his knuckles solidly on the oak door frame. There was no answer, he knocked harder. “Old rivers don’t rush, I’m coming.” A voice called from the other side of the door. The hinge creaked in the same way that Lincoln had remembered from his childhood, it caused him to smile.

“What are you grinnin’ at?” The old woman asked when she pulled the door open to see Lincoln standing there beaming like the noonday sun.

“Granomon,” Lincoln leaned down to hug his old, bent grandmother. 

“Little Lincoln?” The woman was both surprised and pleased to see her wayward grandson. But her happiness quickly turned to worry. “Hurry, get in here. If anyone sees you,” she pulled at Lincoln’s coat.

“It’s okay,” he assured. “The Commander has lifted the kill order.”

“Ah, well good.” the woman moved past him into the kitchen. She poured water from a ceramic jug into a small metal cup and handed it to Lincoln. She lit a second candle and moved it across the table toward him. “Let me look at you, boy. My eyes aren’t what they used to be but seeing you is doing them good.”

“It’s good to see you too, Gran.”

“Hmmmm, but something is weighing on that singular mind of yours.”

Lincoln shook his head at her ability to see right through him. 

“You always wore the world heavy on your heart boy. What’s worrying you know?”

“It isn’t worry, Gran. It’s . . . it's joy.”

“I see. Who is she? Trikru, I hope. I’ll not break bread with one of those Azgeda heathens.”  
Lincoln swallowed. His grandmother had once been the Trikru ambassador, serving under six Commanders. She’d developed a seething hatred of Queen Nia and all things Ice Nation. Lincoln had never given much thought to that enmity but now that he was faced with telling his grandmother about his love for Octavia, an outsider, he wondered for the first time if his grandmother’s distaste for Azgeda extended to all outsiders. “No Gran, she isn’t Azgeda.’

“Good. But what Trikru girl would marry you?” Lincoln knew that many in his clan consider him a betrayer and an even larger number considered him an outsider. 

“She isn’t Trikru, either.”

“So, the whispers I’ve heard on the wind are true. Ah, Lincoln, my boy. You were always looking to the horizon, always to the stars. Maybe you always knew. At least she’s a warrior.”

“She is,” Lincoln left it unspoken that he sometimes wished that she wasn’t. 

“You’ve come for the dagger, then?”

“Sha, Grannomon.” Lincoln nodded.

“Don’t I at least get to see her first?

“I’ll bring as soon as I can.” Lincoln replied but he knew the truth was that he was going to take Octavia and get her as far away from Polis as he could. 

His grandmother saw the lie in the sadness of his eyes. “It’s your folly, boy. To think she will run from it. I’ve heard tales of this woman. She won’t be doing that.”

Lincoln looked to the wooden floorboards. He wanted his grandmother to be wrong, just for once. He didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll get the dagger.” His grandmother patted him on the shoulder as she brushed by him to retrieve the weapon he’d requested. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Octavia, Indra, and Gaia ran headlong through the woods with Jasper and Jaha’s other followers in hot pursuit. No sooner had Octavia made it back to her companions than she realized that Murphy had indeed bailed on her. She pushed the unpleasant things she was going to do to him in the back of her mind. She didn’t have time to focus on the little weasel. Indra struggled to keep up. Octavia thought that maybe she and Gaia together could carry Indra but it would slow them down significantly. She slowed and looked at Indra. Before she could open her mouth, Indra pulled her blade. “Don’t you even think about it! Save yourselves,” Indra barked.”  
“Indra.”

“Not now, yongun. This isn’t the time to pit your will against mine. Go. I’ll hold them off.”

Octavia squeezed her eyes in defiance and frustration. She couldn’t just leave Indra to die. It wasn’t in her DNA. “Gaia, get back to Polis. Run. Tell Lincoln we couldn’t get the backpack, tell him the whole of Arkadia is lost.”

“But. . .” Gaia protested.

“Go!” Indra and Octavia yelled in unison as they turned, blades out, ready to face the oncoming horde of Arkadians. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Abby got Sinclair cleaned and stitched up. She then tended to Niylah’s wounds. As she was cleaning up the last bits of crusted blood from Niylah’s neck, Sinclair called to her. “Abby, a minute?”

“You okay?” Abby called as she walked over to him. 

Sinclair looked at Kane and gave him a look that begged for privacy. Kane turned to Niylah. “Niylah, we have some food and fresh water canteens up top, you wanna come with me?”

“Sure,” she nodded and followed Kane up the subway stairs. 

“This isn’t about your wound, is it?” Abby asked.

“No, it’s about Clarke.”

“Clarke? Bellamy has gone to look for her. As soon, as I know you are safe to move. We are going to look too.”

“Abby, you should go now. I’m fine. You’ve done all you can for me. Clarke is going to need you, Abby. In a way she’s never needed you before.”

“Sinclair, what are you talking about?” Abby’s brow knitted into a frown.

“Her attacker. I saw him,” Sinclair looked away. He wasn’t sure how to say the rest to Abby. She’d already been through so much, they all had. “There is no easy way, Abby. I saw the man raping her.”

“What?’ Abby nearly choked on the word.  


“I’m so sorry, Abby.”

Abby tried to wipe away the resulting tears with blood-stained hands which only served to smear her face. Abby moved away from Sinclair. She looked at her medical bag. She didn’t know how much more of this ground she could take. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Echo bowed as she entered the throne room of the Azgeda palace. Roan stood from his dais and called to the rest of his court, “Leave us.”

Echo kept her eyes on her king while everyone filtered out of the room. When they were alone, she waited for his lead. 

“News?”

“Yes, my Lord. The scouts that I sent say they’ve found her. Her followers are many and she is encamped not far from Syracuse. I think she may make a play for that stronghold.”

Roan rubbed his chin and paced the floor as he considered Echo’s assessment. “Yes, I believe you’re right.”

“How would you like me to proceed? Do you want me to flush her out now or do you want to wait and see what Syracuse’s leader will decide, that way you will know his loyalties.” Echo suggested.

“I appreciate that idea, Echo. But I think we should strike before she can amass more numbers.”

“I’ll ready the troops. Will you ride with us?” Queen Nia rarely rode with her gona, preferring to stay in the safe confines of the palace even though she was as deadly a warrior as any of them. It was the one thing about the Queen that Echo had not liked very much. 

“Aye, have the groom ready my steed.” 

“Sha, my King.” Echo bowed again as she exited the throne room. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Exhaustion had gotten the better of Clarke. She hadn’t even realized she’d dozed off against Lexa’s shoulder until the horse beneath her slowed. “What? Why are we stopping?” Clarke asked groggily.

“Someone’s coming.” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke rubbed her eyes and realized that Lexa had pulled her gona off the road they’d been traveling along. They’d moved into a heavy thicket of trees. And then Clarke heard the whine of the engine. “I know that sound. Wait.” Clarke called to the archers who’d readied their bows.  
They ignored her. “Lexa,” Clarke implored. 

“At ease,” Lexa called, and the kru lowered their weapons. 

“It’s my people. That sounds like a rover,” Clarke told Lexa and shortly after she’d said the words, the black truck came into clear view rolling down the road. 

Clarke slid off the back of the horse and before Lexa could reach out to stop her, she’d made her way out of the trees and onto the open road. Lexa threw up a hand to indicate that her gona should remain hidden in the treeline but she followed Clarke down onto the road. “What are you doing Clarke? You don’t even know if they’re hostile yet. This was reckless.” But the truck slowed and Clarke could see Raven and Bellamy through the front windshield. She smiled but Lexa reached for her sword. If the older Blake was here, it could only mean trouble. 

“It’s okay, it’s Raven and Bellamy. You won’t need that.”

“I can see that, Clarke but I’ll keep it close, just the same.”

Bellamy was out of the rover before it stopped rolling. “Clarke, you’re okay!” Bellamy ran toward her. Lexa was sure he was going to grab her into a hug but he stopped short in front of them. Lexa’s fist clenched instinctively around her hilt. 

“I’m fine,” Clarke called, “But Sinclair. I’m so glad you’re here. We have to get to him fast.” Clarke started moving toward the rover. She knew the truck could cover ground faster than the horses. Clarke missed the look of abandonment that flashed across Lexa’s face but Bellamy didn’t. He grabbed Clarke’s forearm causing her to spin around. Lexa took in a deep breath.

“Abby’s with Sinclair. There was a girl there, Niylah. She said you were taken by Azgeda.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” I Clarke brushed Bellamy's arm off.

Raven and Jackson joined them. Clarke pulled Raven into a hug first and then Jackson second. Jackson’s eyes lit up like a supernova when he looked over Clarke’s shoulder and saw the Commander standing there. Jackson could hear the thought from Alie and feel it at the same time. ‘She is a threat and she must die.’ He looked at Lexa. She was small but lethal. He’d never best her in hand to hand combat. No, he knew his only option lay in getting the gun from Bellamy. But how was he going to wrest the weapon free and get the shot off without raising alarm first? 

Alie from the safety of the pack on Jaha’s back, calculated various scenarios. She instructed Jackson to survey the area around them. How many people were in play? Were there other guns on the rover? What was the best spot for a kills shot? Had Jackson ever fired a gun? There were so many variables. She didn’t want to give up this golden opportunity. None of them knew that Jackson was working for her. If he botched the assassination then not only would they kill him but they would know that Alie’s primary target was the Commander herself. Her plan had to go off without a hitch.

“We should probably get rolling,” Raven said and then asked Lexa, “Can we take Sinclair to Polis? We were headed there to try and find you.”

“You were looking for me?” Lexa said looking back and forth between Bellamy and Raven.

“Yes,” Bellamy answered. “The Ark is gone. Pike’s probably dead. Jaha and his minions are killing anyone who refuses them now. We need to regroup and go after Jaha.”

“The pack?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, it has to be destroyed,” Raven said.

So they knew, Alie thought. And her survival programming went from proceed with caution to eliminate the threat immediately. Jackson grabbed Bellamy’s rifle which hung casually off the man’s right shoulder. In a quick swoop, he turned the butt of the gun to crash into Bellamy’s face, sending him tumbling to the ground. 

“Jackson,” Clarke screamed. 

“He must be chipped,” Raven yelled as she realized what was happening. 

Lexa had her sword out and was moving toward Jackson on furious feet. The shots rang out in a ratatatatatat until a arrow pierced Jackson’s temple, ending his life. 

“No!” Alie yelled because her vision at the scene was blacked out with his life. 

On the road, everything had happened so fast. Raven looked to Jackson, who lay on the ground with an arrow shaft sticking out of his head. She turned to the hillside to see the gonakru archer standing there with another arrow at the ready, daring another of them to challenge Heda. Then Raven remembered the blond blur that went flying in front of her when the bullets had started whizzing by. Raven looked down to find Clarke laying on top of Lexa, blood was starting to pool.

“No, no, no, no,” Raven cried. “Clarke.”

Lexa opened her eyes. Clarke had knocked the breath out of her when she’d thrown herself on her, forcing them both to the ground. “Clarke” Lexa managed to cough out her love’s name.

“I’m okay.” Clarke pushed herself off of Lexa.

“No, you’re not,” Lexa called when she say the red blood soaking into her own shirt.

“It’s just my arm. And, it’s my fault.” Clarke sat on the ground. “Are you okay?” She checked Lexa over for wounds. 

“I’m fine. I don’t think he hit anyone but you, Clarke.” Lexa said thanking the heavens that the man had been such a poor shot.

“He didn’t hit me,” Clarke lifted her arm. “Your blade got me when I pushed you out of the way.”

“Clarke that was foolish.” Lexa looked at her shirt, the parts of it that weren’t soaked with blood were dirty from being on the ground. She unpinned her red sash and tore a strip from it to bind Clarke’s wound. “If you ever. . .” but her words were cut short by Clarke’s hand touching her face.

“The thought of losing you was unbearable, Lexa. I’d rather take a bullet for you than to watch you take one. You can’t bring a sword to a gunfight. Charging a semi-automatic rifle with a blade. That was foolish.”

Lexa blushed because she wasn’t used to being corrected. Especially when the other person had a valid point. But she’d been reacting to Clarke being in danger. When the man had pulled the gun all she could see was him gunning down Clarke. She knew now that she’d been the real target but her heart had reacted before her head. “I love you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered as she cinched the cloth into a tight not. And even though she knew her gona were keeping a watchful eye from the trees, she kissed Clarke, first on the cheek, then on the side of her mouth, but a chaste kiss wasn’t the comfort that she needed. Lexa’s mouth moved over Clarke’s, her tongue seeking out the warmth of her love’s mouth. Clarke returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

Bellamy lifted his head off the ground. The whack that Jackson had given him left him with an instant headache. He looked around to survey the damage. The sight of Lexa holding Clarke and kissing her gave him a heartache to go with his headache. When the women pulled away and looked each other over searching for additional injuries, Bellamy could no longer deny the intense feeling that existed between Clarke and Lexa. He swallowed hard and looked away. 

“You okay?” Raven asked as she walked over to check is face. The butt of the gun had left a big red welt that was swelled and already bruising. 

“I will be,” Bellamy answered, and they both knew that he wasn’t talking about his face. 

Lexa stood up and then helped Clarke off the ground. “Give me a minute,” she called to Clarke and then walked into the trees to her gonakru. 

“You’re crazy,” Raven said to Clarke. “He could’ve killed you.” 

“I love her,” Clarke blinked back a tear. It felt good to say it out loud to someone she considered a friend.

“Yeah, I see that. And, I see that the feeling is mutual. I’m not going to pretend she’s one of my favorite people, Clarke. But, I care about you and I understand her position and I’ll be as supportive as I can be.”

“Thanks, Raven. That means a lot.”

“Yeah, same for me,” Bellamy called. “You know how I feel about you. But if that’s your choice, I’ll try to respect that.”

Clarke nodded and hugged both of them.

When Lexa emerged from the trees, she carried her saddlebags with her. “I’ve asked my kru to bury your friend, Jackson. This wasn’t him. This was the other Commander. She will kill all of your people if that is what it takes to eliminate me.”

“What?” Clarke asked.

“She wants to destroy the Flame. It’s like the Conclave. Only one can survive. Me or her and she will destroy everything to destroy me. We need to get back to Polis.”

“But Sinclair,” Clarke reminded.

“We will stop for the others first. But I have to speak with the war council. For that, I’m commandeering your rover.” And when she said it, Lexa felt a bit guilty for judging Clarke earlier when she’d wanted to use the truck because of its speed relative to the horses. 

“It’s all yours, Commander,” Bellamy held his hand out toward the rover, inviting her aboard. “I’ll drive.”

Raven climbed into the passenger seat and Clarke in Lexa piled into the back. The sat on the same bench in the back. Lexa was thankful for the little privacy the back of the rover offered. She reached down and pulled Clarke’s hand into her own. “It seems we are always on the brink of another war, Clarke.”

“Yeah. You asked me once, at the base of Mt. Weather what I would do when peace came our way.”

Lexa licked her lips and then squeezed them together tightly. The sting of that rejection had hurt at the time. And not for the first time, Lexa wondered if Clarke had answered that question differently back then if she’d have been able to make the deal she made with the Mountain. But it was senseless to dwell on such things. Clarke hadn’t answered differently and she’d made a deal that had brought Clarke immense pain and nearly cost them their relationship. “I remember,” Lexa finally responded. 

“Well, I don’t want our love to be contingent on peace, Lexa. I need to be with you. I want to be you regardless. Look, I’m not kidding myself. I know that us being together puts us both in greater danger. But the world is a dangerous place. And life is nothing without love. I don’t just want to go through the motions. I don’t just want to survive. I want to feel. I want touch. I want to kiss. I want to love you.”

“Clarke, do you remember when I swore fealty you?”

Clarke nodded. 

“What I didn’t tell you, is that is our promising ceremony. I never dreamed to exchange those vows with anyone. I am the Commander.”

“But we didn’t exchange, Lexa.”

“I know. And we didn’t do it publicly.” Lexa took a deep breath. 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand tighter.

Bellamy called from the front of the rover. “Grab something and hold on! We’ve got trouble!””

Clarke grabbed Lexa with her injured arm and reached for the handbar with the other. Lexa followed Clarke’s lead and held her love tightly. They fought to stay on the bench as Bellamy made a hairpin turn!


	13. Decoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, and Raven form a plan to defeat Alie.

Ontari warmed her back against the campfire. She rocked impatiently on her feet. She’d sent a messenger to the leader of Syracuse and was awaiting word. She’d given him an ultimatum, either join her or her gona would wreak havoc on his city. She was almost certain that he would side with her. Ontari smiled as she considered the future. First Roan and then Lexa. She would bring them down. She could almost taste her victory. The vengeance in her soul warmed her more than the campfire did. 

“Queen Ontari,” one of the girls from her youth scouts division came running into the cave. “A rider approaches from the west.”

“Azgeda or enemy?”

“He’s wearing King Roan’s colors, my Lady.” The girl pushed her blonde hair back behind her ear. 

“Was it a single rider only?” Ontari grabbed her knifebelt and secured it around her hips. 

“Sha, my queen.”

“Thank you, Erie. I’ll ride out that way.” Ontari turned to Harris, a man in his mid-twenties, who had nearly as much as ambition as Ontari herself. She was considering naming him her second but wanted to make sure she could trust him not to put a knife in her back first. “Harris, you’re in charge until I get back.”

“You’ve got it.” Harris answered and effected a cocky swagger for the benefit of the gona nearby. Ontari refrained from rolling her eyes. He wasn’t going to make any friends by rubbing it in their faces. Inwardly, she smiled. The more tyrannical he acted the more they’d be thankful for her leadership. 

Ontari rode out to meet the rider alone. When they were about fifty paces from each other. Ontari threw up a hand signal. The rider responded with the correct hand sign. Both riders dismounted and stepped off the road into a thicket of trees as had been pre-arranged. Ontari wanted as much privacy as possible and she knew that if they stayed on the open road that her scouts could see them from where they kept look out. 

When they were hidden under the canopy of trees, Ontari called, “You have news from the palace?”  
“Yes, Echo’s scouts have located your camp. It’s not safe here, anymore. I don’t think I was followed but you might have been. We need to cut this meeting short. They know you are making a play for Syracuse. They are preparing to march on you as we speak.” The rider said as he lowered his cowl. 

“Thank you. Your master will be handsomely rewarded when I hold the palace and the capital. How many scouts are in Echo’s kru?”

“Six. Heda, I must go. If they find me with you. . .”

“They won’t” Ontari said as she sailed a throwing knife into the man’s throat. The messenger was expendable. She couldn’t risk him being followed back to her agent inside the palace. She pulled the knife from his neck and wiped the blood off on her pants before tucking it back into the slot on her belt. Ontari scanned the woods around her for any sign that she’d been followed. She figured if the scouts had tailed her they would’ve already taken her out. It made much more sense to assassinate her and try to avoid a war than it did to engage her whole army. She’d already given her kru orders to assassinate Roan on sight. Now, she was thinking that she should put a kill order on his little lap bitch, Echo as well. Ontari grabbed the reins of the rider’s horse and then whistled for her own mount. As she tethered the second mare to her own, a glint of sunlight off of metal caught her eye from the south. She patted her horse’s left haunch. The mare galloped off back toward camp with the other horse in tow. Ontari made her way south through the woods. She hoped that the glint had been from a sword of one of Echo’s scouts. She would enjoy taking them out one by one. As she continued through the woods, another flash of light caught her eye. It was then that she realized that the original glint had been meant to get her attention. She was being herded. The realization gave her pause. But she realized if the person trying to get her attention had wanted her dead, they would’ve probably already brought her down with an arrow. So, she trudged on. Ontari walked a few hundred more feet then heard a whistle coming from a copse of birch trees to her left. Walking into the grove of trees, she kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case.

“You won’t be needing that,” a man called from behind her. 

Ontari turned and her eyes went wide.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As Jasper and Jaha’s minions charged headlong toward Octavia and Indra, the younger of the warrior women smiled at the older. 

“Eye’s on the enemy, Octavia,” Indra ordered.

“Ai hod yu in, Indra.” Octavia said before turning her attention back to the oncoming horde. She knew that the expressed sentiment would irk her mentor but if these were to be her last moments, she wanted Indra to know how much she’d come to mean to her. In many ways, Indra had been a better mother to her than her own had. 

Indra’s jaw tightened along with the knot in her throat. She loved Octavia too. The Skaigirl had become more than a pupil, she’d become a daughter. In fact, her relationship with the warrioress had become much more intimate than the strained relationship she shared with her own daughter, Gaia. “May we meet again, youngun.” Indra sneered as she prepared for the onslaught. But the collision never came. Just before Jasper and his mob reached them, they all stopped in unison. Then, they turned as one unit and hurried off northward. 

Indra looked as puzzled as Octavia felt. “What the?”

“Hive mind,” Indra answered.

“You mean their thoughts are synced?” Octavia sheathed her sword. She couldn’t look at Indra. Now that the threat to their lives was gone, she felt very foolish for having voiced her feelings. 

“It looks that way. I wonder what pulled their attention away?” Indra was as content as Octavia not to discuss the emotional outburst. 

“Do you think their minds are being controlled by that pack that Jaha carries?”

“I think that is a likely scenario.”

“Then we have to destroy it.” Octavia looked off in the direction of Arkadia. A plume of smoke rose high in the sky over the camp. 

“Let’s not waste any time. They could come back this way.”

“Right.” Octavia nodded and the two women headed back toward the Skaikru camp.   
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Gaia fought the tears that welled in the corners of her eyes. She’d loved her mother. As much as Indra would let anyone love her. They’d drifted apart in recent years. Mostly due to the fact that Gaia had forsaken the warrior path that her mother had laid out for her and chosen the priestesshood instead. Gaia promised herself that when she remembered Indra, she would remember the mother who’d taught her how to use the staff to defend herself when she was young. The mother who’d read to her in the evenings before tucking her into bed, the mother who made the best potato soup. That was her mother. Not the one who’d looked at her with disappointment, not the one who’d all but disowned her when she’d taken her vows to the Flame. 

Gaia ran another quarter mile away from where Indra and Octavia had stayed to square off against the Arkadians, then she turned back toward Arkadia. When she’d left the warriors she’d had no intention of returning back to Polis. She wasn’t a mere messenger. She was the Fleimkeppa. It was her duty to protect the Commander and the Flame at all costs. As much as it pained her to sacrifice her own mother and her young Skaigirl protege, their deaths would provide the diversion that she needed. With the Arkadians engaged with them that meant that Jaha and his AI were unprotected in Arkadia. She might never get a better shot at destroying the AI. “Yu gonplei ste odon, nomon.” Gaia whispered into the air then quickened her pace toward Arkadia. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Bullets pinged against the metal rover in rapid succession. Clarke heard glass shatter in the cab but she didn’t dare turn to look. Instead she forced Lexa to the floor and laid her body atop the Commander’’s. Her stomach turned from the jostling of the truck as Bellamy jerked one way and then the other trying to avoid gunfire of the Skaikru soldiers who were hellbent on murdering them all. Another barrage of shells pelted against the rover but this time instead of the sides of the truck, the rear took the brunt of the attack. One bullet had been lucky enough to find a weak spot in the armor and chinked it’s way through the thin metal. Light spilled through the hole left in its place. 

Lexa lay still beneath Clarke. She never liked running from a fight but sometimes it was necessary. She knew the type of slaughter that Skaikru weapons were capable off and she knew it would take more than the four of them armed only with Bellamy’s rifle to take down their pursuers. When she could no longer hear gunfire, Lexa craned her neck around to look into Clarke’s face. Her love’s face was twisted in pain. “You okay, you’re not hit, are you?”

“No, just hurts to lay on this arm.” Clarke winced as she used her good arm to push herself back up on the bench. “We clear Bellamy?”

“For now,” Bellamy called from the cab.

“Great. Jaha has chipped the soldiers. And some of those folks are special forces. I saw Hannah,” Raven shook glass out of her hair. It was then that Clarke realized that the glass she’d heard shattering had been the passenger side window. 

“Commander. Is there another route we can take to Polis?” Bellamy asked as he slowed the throttle. 

“We are not going to Polis.” Lexa announced dusting off her pants as she situated herself next to Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked. 

“Bellamy, I need you to take me to Arkadia. We have to destroy her. The longer we wait, the stronger she will get. The more people she will bring into her fold.”

“You mean to go after Jaha’s backpack?” Raven asked.

“I think it is where her Flame is, yes. John Murphy said that she was in the pack, the Lady in red, and the City of Light.”

“Jaha won’t give it up easily.” Bellamy warned.

Lexa nodded. “And we have to stay hidden as long as possible. She can see through the eyes of her followers. If a single one of them lays eyes on us then they all know our location.”

“Then we need a decoy,” Clarke said as an idea formed in her head. 

“My double is in Polis. We don’t have time to send for her.” Lexa argued.

“Not on horseback, but in the rover we can make it in a matter of hours,” Bellamy reminded.

“We don’t need your double.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand. “They already think you are with Bellamy in the rover. That was the last they saw you. Through Jackson’s eyes, right?”

Everyone nodded. 

“We just need Bellamy to use the rover to keep them away from Arkadia while you go there on foot.”

“It could work, but what if she guesses that we are doing that. Won’t it look suspicious that Bellamy heads back the way we just came?” Lexa knew that it was a Trojan Horse that she wouldn’t have fallen for.

“Yeah, it will look suspicious, but if they see you in the cab, then it won’t matter.”

“But I won’t be in the cab if I’m walking toward Arkadia, Clarke.”

“You won’t be but I will be in your clothes.” Clarke started shrugging out of her shirt.

“Wait, wait, hold up,” Raven called. “You’re hair, Clarke.”

“Not a problem. I can put dirt in it to darken it.” 

“I don’t like this,” Lexa shook her head. 

“It’s our best shot.” Clarke insisted.

“No,” Raven climbed into the back of the rover. “My hair is already dark. She can trade clothes with me and do my hair up in her braids.”

“Raven, are you sure? You’ll be putting a target on your head.” Clarke warned.

“Clarke. We’ve all had targets on our heads since we hit the ground.” Turning to Lexa, Raven nodded. “This is our play, Commander.”

Lexa looked at the girl with newfound respect. She’d known Raven was tough but this was akin to suicide. 

“Any ideas on how to disable the other Flame?” Lexa asked as she started braiding Raven’s dark hair.   
“Fire? Pulverize it? I’m not sure but don’t just destroy the backpack. You’ll need to get inside it to the computer chip, the motherboard running the whole thing.”

“I know what I’m looking for.” Lexa had seen many images of the Flame growing up and upon winning the Conclave had first looked upon the actual relic with her own eyes. If Jaha’s Commander’s Flame looked like hers then she’d know it when she saw it. 

“Good.” Raven said as she kicked off her boots.

Clarke climbed into the front cab to give Raven and Lexa room to change. Bellamy sighed, “It’s a good plan.”

“I’m asking you to run into the belly of the beast again.” Clarke knew it was unfair. How many times would she have to ask one of her friends to put their life on the line? 

“Jaha won’t be walk in the park, you know. You two be careful.” Bellamy wanted to touch her, to take her hand to reassure himself but he knew it would be inappropriate. He squeezed his own knee in frustration. 

“Hopefully, Jaha or this other Commander will have ordered everyone after Lexa which means we will only have to face him and I have little doubt that Lexa can handle Thelonius.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy chuckled. “I have little doubt about that either. But I want you to take the rifle. Just in case.”

“I’m not leaving you unarmed to face that horde,” Clarke protested. 

“It won’t matter, I can’t shoot and drive at the same time.” Bellamy answered as he pulled the rover off of the road. He figured he’d put enough distance between them and the Skaikru soldiers who’d shot at them. 

“Bell’s right, you two should take the gun. Especially since I will need Lexa’s swords to pull off the trick.”

Clarke looked into the back of the rover. Lexa had fashioned Raven’s hair in the braids she normally wore. She’d taken her kohl pencil and blackened the mechanics eyes to match her warpaint. Clarke was surprised at how well Raven fit into Lexa’s clothes. But as much as Raven dressed as Lexa shocked her, Lexa in Raven’s clothes stunned her even more. Lexa had rubbed away the black from her eyes and had pulled her hair into a simple ponytail. Raven’s red jacket fit her perfectly. With the rifle slung over her shoulder, Lexa made a convincing Skaigirl. 

“Umm, I’ll be carrying that.” Clarke pointed to the gun.

“What? You think I can’t handle it?”

“It isn’t that. It’s just that I think you’ve never fired one and now isn’t exactly the time to learn.”

“Here, I’ve got my blade anyway.” Lexa pointed to her knife which was the only thing from her own ensemble that she’d kept. 

“Okay then, let’s do this.” Clarke opened the passenger door and hopped out of the truck. Raven opened the back of the rover so that Lexa could join Clarke. Before she left the truck, Lexa turned to Raven. Lexa peeled the Commander’s emblem from her forehead, she reached into her coat pocket that Raven wore and pulled out the small tin of adhesive. She smeared the substance on Raven’s forehead and the sealed the Commander’s emblem to the Skaigirl. “May we meet again, Raven.” 

Raven nodded. “Be safe.” 

“Here,” Bellamy called as he walked to the back of the truck with a radio in hand. “Keep it on 8 and radio me when you have Jaha in sight. I’m going to try to stay hidden until then.”

“Right,” Clarke took the radio. “If they spot you before then, you’ll radio us.”

“Best plan we’ve got, right?” Bellamy sighed.

“It’s never perfect.” Clarke nodded.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect. It just has to work.” Lexa reminded. “Let’s get moving Clarke. We have a walk ahead of us.”

Clarke slung the rifle over her shoulder and took Lexa’s hand as they headed off in the direction of Arkadia.


End file.
